


Deadbeat Dad

by handsometabbyc



Series: Sleazy Neal [2]
Category: Planes Trains and Automobiles (1987)
Genre: Established Relationship, Found Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Thanksgiving, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: After half a year of moving back to Chicago Neal learns he had a daughter with former girlfriend Susan. Del helps him take on the new challenge of fatherhood, in turn forcing the two men to consider what they mean to one another





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd post another one of these, but I really wanted to do a 'surprise, you have a kid' AU (Plus it was an excuse to continue my last fic)

Neal was on his lunch break, sitting on the table top of a picnic table behind the shop in a pair of coveralls, hands twitching to empty pockets. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give for a smoke right about now. He hadn't sucumed to the urge in months but he just couldn't shake it.

“Hey!”

Neal looked up, smirking at Del. “Hey yourself,” He said, hopping off the table and sitting proper. “What the hell are you doing here, don’t you have that job at the library?”

“Very funny smartass, you’re just jealous.” He said as he unloaded the sack he carried. “They didn’t have your usual so I got you roast beef.”

“Ugh…well thank you anyway.” He said with dismay as he took it. “And yeah, maybe I am a little jealous. You look at a librarian and think: well that’s a fuckin’ respectable position. You don’t get covered in grease, you don’t smell like a wreaking yard, no one thinks you’re trying to rip them off-“

“And since when did you not care about any of that? Aside from the grease thing."

Neal huffed, looking away.

"...This is about the kid isn't it?" Del asked grimmly.

"What? Please." He said dismisively.

"Ever since you learned about the kid four months ago you've been freting about them, the kid you had with the one that got away.

"Susan isn't 'the one who got away,' she just someone I dated for a good number of years before she broke up with me. Probably because she was pregnant and didn't want me to have anything to do with it."

"You don't know that."

"Well what I do know is the kid is seven and we broke up a little under eight years ago. The numbers make you wonder."

“Maybe she broke up with you before she knew about it, and uh…didn’t know whose it was if you get my drift.”

Apparently Neal did because he jumped up and gestured angrily at Del. “I keep telling you, she wasn’t that type of woman. she would've...I don't know kept track of that sort of thing, you hear?!?”

"Hey, take it easy, What I meant to say is how do you even know it's yours? Maybe she didn't tell you about it because it was someone else's."

Neal sat down defeated look on his face. "...No, I don't know if it's mine for sure. But like I said, the numbers line up."

“And who knows, it could be a an in between situation, where she learned after but felt like you were too much of a mess to get in touch with. Maybe she met someone else.”

“Bet he has his shit together, has one of those fancy college jobs too-“ Neal started resentfully, but Del stopped him.

“Hey, I said maybe.” He shook his head. “...Here's bright idea, why haven't you gone and talked to to here already?"

"Well, several reasons, for one I wanted to prove I could hold down a job for a decent amount of time...and for another, us I guess."

Del looked at him suspiciously. "What about us?"

"We've got a good...I don't know, a good casual thing going on and I didn't want to mess things up."

Del looked around uncomfortably. "Neal-"

"Yeah I know..." He said lowly, hunching forward. "I know, we aren't exactly a couple, but we aren't exactly not a couple-"

"We aren't." Del snapped, one of those things you regret the second you say it. Maybe he was scared, and feeling protective of himself. "If you want to get back together with you're baby mama, see if I care."

"I don't want to get back with Susan!" Neal hissed, growing frustrated.

Del shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever, honestly I think you should just face the music if your so bothered by it...so what the hell are you planning on doing about it?"

Neal looked up, taken off guard by the question. "What?"

"Well you must have some sort of plan." Del pointed out. "Hopefully you do anyway."

"Oh I don't know, I guess talking would be a good start, like I could say: ‘hey, I heard you might have had my kid. I wanna try not being a deadbeat? I don’t earn a lot, but maybe you need some help with rent, or groceries-’”

“And what, you’re going to just show up at their place?”

“For one, I don’t know where that is. I do know where she works weekdays, that place called 'Eddie's Diner' I was thinking…I go in when she has a shift.”

“A solid plan. Do you want me to come with? Give you moral support?”

He tusked. “Christ Del, you don’t need to get involved in this.”

“Well it’s taken you ages to do it, someone ought to be there to make sure you don’t chicken out.”

“Like I said, I wanted to make sure I had a good handle on the job.” He said defensively.

“Right, sure…you want me to come or what?”

“Yeah, sure…we’ll go tomorrow morning for breakfast. I figured the kid won’t be there since she'll be at school. Not that that matters, I just don’t want to put Susan in a weird position.” He muttered to himself, hunching over his sandwich, and Del shot him a sympathetic smile.

“It’ll be alright, okay?”

Neal nodded, taking the time to swallow his food before agreeing: “Alright.”

\---

**Eddie's Diner  
**

It was a busy morning and Del and Neal had been seated at a booth and were waiting for their server, Neal slouched down and testily rapping his fingers against the table top.

“She still hasn’t seen us yet, we can still leave.” Neal said suddenly.

“Jesus, just because she hasn’t come over doesn’t mean she hasn’t seen you, don’t be an idiot.” Del said, glancing at the area behind him, the blond woman Neal had indicated was Susan begrudgingly said she’d take the table. “She’s coming.” She said and Neal stood up straight, pasting a smile on his face as she walked up.

“Susan…fancy seeing you here.”

“Yes, some of us have jobs.” She said. “Coffee?”

“I’ll have you know, I have a job. Ever since I moved back in December.” He said matter of factly. “I work at O’Malleys lube and tire.”

“I can back that up.” Del chimed in. “And we would love some coffee thank you.”

“I stand corrected.” She said, filling their mugs. "I heard you were back in town, was hoping it was some sort of rumor. What's it been been, seven years?”

“Nearly eight I think?”

"Still not nearly long enough." She said dryly.

Aw come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Neal said. "We had some good times didn't we?"

“The bar fights, the drinking, I’m pretty sure you were messing with drugs at one point-“

“Just to make money, sometimes I get into tight spots, and I haven't done that in almost two years.” And he repeated at Del: “Almost two years!”

“Well I-I don’t see why I would care, I’m just a friend, here for breakfast.” Del said almost defensively, smiling at Susan. "Hey, I'm Del, Del Griffith."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Susan said with bewilderment and Neal rolled his eyes.

“Sure. My point is-“

“Mr. Griffith?” A girl’s voice inquired, steps pattering over the worn linoleum.

“Hun, I told you do your work and not bother the patrons.” Susan said.

“But mom, that’s the librarian, the nice one I was telling you about.” She said.

Neal gave Del a questioning look to which he shrugged helplessly at before saying: “Hey I don’t mind! how’s it going, it’s Marty right?”

“Yeah...What are you doing here, outside the library?” She asked with a frown.

“Well librarians have lives outside the library, just like your teachers. I was just getting breakfast with uh…my friend Neal.”

Neal cleared his throat. “Hi there.”

“I’ve seen you before too, in some of mom’s old photos.” She said. “You hair looks weird now though-“

“He’s just an old friend…and don’t be rude, get back to your workbook.”

“But Mom…” She whined.

“Go.” She insisted, before turning a glowering gaze to Neal.

"So...look at that, you have a kid." He said with an uncomfortable laugh. "Who apparently my friend knows somehow."

"Entirely a coincidence." Del insisted. "I had no idea. The thing is I'm a librarian, that's sorta part of the job."

"Never mind hun. I'm guessing Neal's here because he heard I had a kid and think's she's his."

“…Two things: For one I didn't think she'd be around... I figured she’d be in school or something.”

“Your about half a month off, that's not until September.” Susan said tiredly.

"Second of all I don't think, I know, based on the math, how your looking at me right now and well...the most damning evidence of all is her face-"

"Neal, not to contradict but she doesn't look like you." Del interjected.

"Yeah I know but I swear she looks just like my Ma when she was that age. I'll show you a picture sometime."

"So she'd probably yours, what's your point?" Susan said. "Have you come to bitch at me for not telling you? Because-"

“Hey, take it easy.” He said quickly. “I just came to tell you I ain’t no deadbeat. I wanna help out with money, or whatever.”

“I don’t want your money, or ‘help’. Why the hell do you think I’ve never told you about her?”

“I know, I'm a mess, but I've been trying to better ok? I'm trying to be civil here, could we take this down like, ten notches?"

She huffed, taking a deep breath. "Fine...look, I'll admit it isn’t easy being a single mom, but part of that is quality control, keeping the schmucks out. And as far as I remember you’re a schmuck.”

“I won’t deny that, but underneath he’s a decent guy.” Del chimed in again. "He's kept that mechanic job for almost nine months now."

“What’re you, his damn lawyer?” She asked.

"No, just a librarian, here for moral support and all that.” Del said nervously.

Susan cracked up at that. “You know what? fine...I’ll think about it.”

“Good enough.” Neal said. "So, how about some grub?"

\---

She showed up at the shop a couple days later, he heard her asking for him when he was in the middle of an oil change.

“Didn’t expect to hear back from you at this point.” He said as soon as he finished. “Sorry about the greasy coveralls by the way.”

“I got puked on by a wino last week, a little grease isn’t anything.” She said looking over O'malley's. "Decent place, at least I know enough people who've come here and haven't gotten ripped off. Also apparently your friend wasn't lying about you keeping a job here for nine months."

"You've been checking up on me?" He asked.

"What did you expect?" She answered.

“I guess I'm not surprised. What I’m surprised about is how you’re still doing the whole waitress thing, expected you to be married to one of those big shots in the suits, who work in those tall buildings. You're pretty, smart…”

"Been there and done that." She said. "Fairly recently in fact, we were living in Rockford but me and Marty moved back here after the divorce because I have more family here."

"Good timing on my part I guess." He joked.

"Yeah, it's god damn fate." She said dryly. "But at this point I’m in my mid thirties, work in a greasy spoon, and am a single mom, I don’t have a ton of prospects lining up. And the guys that are aren’t exactly ideal.”

“What, like me?”

She winced, shaking her head. “…I may have overreacted a little bit the other day.”

“A bit?” He said with a smug smile.

“Not completely, you’re still schmuck.” She shot back, before adding: “…But I was thinking on it for a bit and it does mean something, you coming back.”

“I’m a lot of things but I ain’t no deadbeat.” He said.

“It also means something that you didn’t make a scene.”

He made a frustrated noise. “I figured there was a reason why you broke up with me because of that, and never told me and all, I admit it…I was a mess.”

“Yeah, well so was I. And for the record, I didn’t know when we broke up. But when I did I made this grand decision to cut out all the bullshit, and that included you. I might’ve gone a little overboard, I should’ve at least let you know.”

“You shoulda.” He muttered.

“Don’t get me wrong, I still don’t trust you, so we go by my rules. For one as far as she’s concerned you’re on probation.”

“I guess I can understand that.” 

“-And as far as money goes…the diner just had a night shift part time dishwashing position open up. I put in a good word to Eddie about you, the positions yours if you want it.”

“Christ, I’m good for the money-“

“Like I said I don’t trust you yet, I need to know it's honest money.” She repeated. “You wanted to help this is how. At least for the time being.”

“Alright, fine.” He said. "And just so we're clear, I'm not interested in getting back together."

"That wasn't even close to being on my mind." She said.

"I mean, I'm sorta involved with someone. Met them around the time I came back here, and it's been good." He sighed, the last few days had been awkward. "I mean, I might've fucked it up...like I always do, but it's been good."

She shot him a tight smile. "Well even so, they've clearly had a good influence on you...maybe don't let that go to waste."

He nodded grimly. "Right...gotcha."

She looked over his shoulder at the El Camino parked by the office. "Is that a customer's?"

He smiled proudly. "Nope, that'd be mine. Found it when I was traveling here last winter, in Wichita."

She laughed with disbelief, walking over to the car which gleamed in the sun. “Your joking, you just stumbled across one of your dream cars in Kansas, cherry red paint and everything?”

“Del...that's the guy I was with at the diner...says I’m an idiot, with all the shit that’s been wrong with it, not to mention the undercoating for when winter comes rolling around again, but I’ve made a mint when folks need shit hauled.”

“I’ll bet...well, congrats.” She said. "The dishwashing gig starts tomorrow night at seven. Don’t be late.” She was about to go before adding: “What the hell did happen to your hair?”

“Stress?” He offered. “Genetics? To tell you the truth it was starting to go when we dating, I just covered it up.”

“At least you aren’t losing it.” She said with a raised brow, before finally going.

“Yeah there’s that.” He muttered before going back into the garage.

\---

Del hadn’t seen Neal since that morning because he had a meeting about the fall reading program, and discovered him pacing in the living room agitatedly, Billy Joel playing on the stereo.

“Billy Joel type of day huh?” Del asked with dismay, Neal grunted, waving the comment off. “So what happened? You finally slip up an let loose on an asshole customer?”

“The week’s young. No, Susan dropped by.”

“Was it bad?”

“Naw, it was good. Has me on a probationary period just in case I mess up or piss off, but she’s gonna give me a chance. Even got me a job at the diner as a dishwasher so I can make some extra money to uh…pass along.”

“She doesn’t trust your money, does she?” Del said with amusement.

“Apparently not, but you know, it’s a start.” He said.

“Hey, this is great, why are you freaking out then?”

“What if I do mess up?” He said in distress.

“You shouldn’t look at it like that, all you can do is try your best. And you’ll be fine, maybe not the best-“

“Thanks…” Neal snapped.

“But it’ll be fine.” Del insisted. “And hey, you’ve got me, and don’t you always say I’m your lucky charm?”

“Yeah and you always call me a sappy weirdo for saying that.” Neal snapped. "'sappy drunk weirdo' if I'd been drinking."

“Well it’s a special occasion." he said, offering his arm. Neal looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" When Neal still looked confused, Del sighed with frustration. "It's been a long few days, and I didn't mean what I said before...I do give a shit about the idea of you getting back with your ex. I don't want to but I do."

"Well that isn't gonna happen, alright? Even if it weren't for you, we're two different people now." Neal said, stepping forward and joining him in embrace. The tape went from ‘Only the Good Die Young' to 'Always a Woman' started and Neal sighed, putting his head on his shoulder.

“You really are lucky, a charmed fucker." Neal muttered. "Us finding this house, or helping me get the El Camino...”

“Hey, don’t put the blame on me for that heap of junk,” Del joked as he swayed them in place.

Neal chuckled, lifting his head to face him. “I’ll have you know Susan congratulated me on that heap of junk today.”

“So she has a bad taste in men and cars?” Del asked.

“You’re full of it, you know that?” He said as Del laughed at his own joke. “And to be fair you have a similar taste in men.”

“Well you know…” Del said uncomfortably. “That's different, it varies day to day.”

“What about today?” Neal asked carefully. “…or tonight?”

“I’m feeling pretty comfortable about tonight.” Del said, and Neal smiled as they kissed.

“Sleep in the same room comfortable?” Neal asked and Del shrugged nonchalantly.

“I could used the company, and I'm sure you could too.”

\---

Despite Del's comforting presence though, sleep didn't come easy to Neal.

"...Your still awake." Del muttered, the gears turning in Neal's head almost deafening in the silence.

"Just worried."

"I told you-"

"I know, I know-" Neal growled in frustration, sitting up in boxers and a ratty t-shirt, turning on the nightstand lamp. He hugged one of his legs,they had a scrappy but toned look to them, like a cat that had been out on the street too long. "I was thinking of college."

"I think you mention you dropped out?"

Neal smiled grimly. "Not precisely. See, I got a scholarship in track and field. But in the first part of my sophomore year I did something stupid and broke my leg. The school was considerate enough to let me stay if I kept my grade up but uh..." He shook his head. "I was already in a bit of a tailspin, and things went down from there."

"What's your point?" Del said quietly.

"My point is I'm poison, if I could make things go to shit I could do it again, this time with someone younger and more vulnerable-"

"Geez, slow down." Del said. "First of all...you were just a kid then, and you've been trying hard to be better."

"I guess." Muttered Neal.

"And second of all, your not in this alone baby, I'm here for you and the kid."

"Del, you don't have to do that, this is my bullshit-"

"Don't be ridiculous, your bullshit is our bullshit. Besides, she's one of the better ones."

"She must take after Susan...but thanks, I appreciate that."

He laughed to himself, making Del ask: "What is it now?"

"You just called me 'baby'." Neal said smugly.

"What? No I didn't." Del insisted and Neal grinned, turning off the lamp and slinking over to him in the dark.

"Yes you did, baaaby..." He said, drawing the word out teasingly as he kissed him.

"God your such a pain," Del said in feigned frustration, kissing back and wrapping an arm around him.

"You know you love it." Neal muttered tiredly as he settled against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Admittedly Neal wasn't too crazy about his new job. It wasn’t that he was above washing the dishes, it was more being above doing it as a job, at a crumby diner at that.

“It’s something a kid would do, or some unemployable moron...or a convict for that matter!” Neal said, situated in the kitchen next to where Del was cooking just after coming he'd come home. "None of which apply to me."

“Well work is work.” He noticed Neal looking around nervously at the messy kitchen a sighed. “Neal, I mean this in the nicest way but if you don’t leave the kitchen I’m gonna have to kick you out.”

“What? I’ll be good. I mean, maybe if I tidied it just a bit…”

“That’s what I mean, I can’t concentrate if you’re buzzing around me like a bee. Why don’t you go for a walk or something, this sauce needs 20 more minutes.”

Neal tusked, waving it off as he left the kitchen. “Alright asshole I’m going, but only because that smells fucking delicious.”

“How the hell else would I get you to eat?” Del retorted.

\---

It wasn’t too dark for a walk down the row of town houses in his neighborhood, but it was getting there. A couple of weeks and summer would be dead and gone. It was already going as it was, he could feel it in the air…the impending fall. Don’t get him wrong, he loved fall as much the next guy, but as he got older the passages of time became more worrisome, and winters never meant anything good. He thought maybe it was just New York, maybe he could go to a place he'd once called home and things would be like they were when winter didn't get under his skin.

But it only brought back painful memories of why he'd left in the first, reminding him of the age old adage 'you can't go back home.' He almost regretted coming back, better to live with depressing monotony and remember his home city through rose colored glasses.

And yet...

He faltered at a house not unlike his and Del's, staring wistfully at forms moving behind windows that glowed with warm light, contrasted against drab blue light of evening. He realized he felt a little cold and shoved his hands in into the pockets of his thin plaid jacket, the one he would never choose for himself because it made him look like every other shlub but Del brought it for him, a first Christmas present of sorts, and he was touched enough to get into the habit of wearing it.

_'You got me a gift? Come on, that's no fair, i didn't get you one._' Neal had said, holding the blue and red monstrosity with more appreciation then the jacket alone deserved. He'd only known Del a month and admittedly he was already a little smitten. He actually had almost gotten him something, but talked himself out of it.

_'Please it barely counts as a gift, you're dumb ass doesn't have one' _Del had insisted. It was the start of something good, they ended up renting a house together a few months later after Del got hired at the library. '_If I'm gonna live somewhere it's not gonna be alone' _ He'd said, and while Neal never admitted but he still turned that statement over in his mind sometimes.

He always pined for a better house, better clothes, better job…but deep down he just wanted to not fuck something good up for once. Maybe that’s why they teetered they way they did between love and two people who’d never gone past being anything more then friends. Though Del’s own commitment issues…specifically due to them both being men…also complicated things.

He rounded back home, smirking as he thought about the mess that waited for him back home, considering what snarky comment he was going to make about it. But when he got home Del was just then carefully setting the table, goofy smile on his face. “Hey, you’re back.”

Despite the disaster area behind him, and Neal quickly forgot, smirking and answering: “Don’t sound so surprised.”

\---

After they’d finished eating were just sitting at the table talking Del casually said: “…I saw Marty today at the library.”

Neal looked at him with dismay. “Seriously? How do you know my own daughter better than me?”

“I don’t, she knows me as well as any kid knows their librarian.” He said. “…Though I gotta say, the woman she was with didn’t seem too happy to hear about you being back in town.”

“Was it Rose, Susan’s sis? Oh please don’t fucking tell me it was Rose.”

“Sorry, it was. She brings Marty along with her own kid, a way to pass the time…I take it the bitterness between you and her is mutual?”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Neal answered. “I can just imagine it, sassy ‘ol Rose, in her leopard print and bleach blond hair, making snide little comments: ‘Oh he’s a mechanic now, how charming, I guess he got to work on cars after all.’” He said in a lilty high pitched baby doll voice, referring to how he was in college to become an engineer originally.

Del looked at him flabbergasted. “Aside from the hair, weirdly close, yes. How did you-“

“I dated here god damn sister for over five years, I know that passive-aggressive fiend of a woman well enough.”

Del looked at him confusedly. “…Are we talking about the same woman? Aside from how she talks about you she seems perfectly nice.”

“Oh, she must like you then.” He said with an eye roll. “I’d be careful with that one, god damn vixen she is. Straight up sex pot…”

“This coming from the guy with the illegitimate kid." Del joked, and Neal offered him a cheeky grin.

“That’s different, I'm trying to rectify that.” He said. "Now if you excuse me,” He said before standing to go to the kitchen, but Del interceded his path.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He said.

“What do you think? I’m cleaning up the dinner mess.” Neal said, gesturing to it.

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

“Well uh…” He faltered helplessly as Del stepped close to him, arm going around him. “it’s always best to do that sort of thing sooner then later-”

“Aw come on, I know your tired, come sit down a watch some TV with me.” Del insisted gently and Neal tusked, wrapping his own arms around Del’s solid reassuring form. He knew he was manipulating him a little with this sort of affection, the sort Neal had to be careful doing himself least the man shy away and get guarded, but he chose not to worry about that right now.

“Alright, but at least let me put the food away.”

\---

The next day, Saturday, was his day off and given how he’d heard Susan sometimes had shifts at the diner on that day. He thought he’d get breakfast in the hopes of running into her and perhaps discussing getting to see Marty, but when he walked in she was no where to be seen. None the less he figured he’d get what he was pretending to come here for anyway.

“Coffee, dry wheat toast and uh…” He winced. “Do you do egg white scrambles?”

“Is it on the menu?” The waitress asked in tired sarcasm.

“I just thought I’d ask. My roommate does some amazing things with egg whites, some bell peppers and spices-“

“Do I look like your roommate?” She asked.

He glowered. “Just trying to be amicable. I’ll have a side of fruit salad with my toast.”

“Thank you.” She said walking away.

“You know, you should be nicer to the servers, they can spit in your food.” A small voice said.

Neal looked behind him to see Marty standing a few feet away, and smirked. “A decent point I suppose, though I just asked about eggs. Are you just always here?”

“Only when my aunt or Grandma can’t watch me, or there isn’t any school like today, there’s no school on Saturdays.” She said as she climbed into the seat across from him. “What’s an egg white scramble?”

“It’s like normal scrambled eggs, but you remove the yolk.”

“But the yolk is the best part.”

“Well see egg yolks are full of something called cholesterol which is bad for you especially as you get older, and me and my roommate Del has been experimenting with healthier eating.”

“Your roommate is Mr. Griffith?” She asked in astonishment.

“That’s what you got from that?” Neal asked.

“Mom, Uncle Neal is living with the librarian Mr.Griffith!” She said just as Susan came over.

“I…wow.” Neal said.

“Marty can I have a word with your uh… uncle?” She said.

“Alright, fine.” She said with a pout.

“Hey, watch that attitude!” She called after her shaking her head. “I hate having her here, the environment is a bad influence. I was about to go on my break if you wanna step out for a smoke…?”

“I don’t partake anymore, but sure.”

“So you quit?” She said once they were outside, standing in the back area of the diner, looking amused as she lit one up. “I keep trying to do that. Didn’t smoke when I was pregnant though, I can say that.”

“I think the only reason I can endure is I discovered it makes it easier to run.” He said.

“You’ve kept that up? Seriously?”

He shrugged. “Been doing it since highschool so It’s practically impulsive at this point. Can I ask why she just called me ‘Uncle Neal’? Was that your idea or something? Granted it’s fine, but it just seems like an easily unraveled lie.”

Susan groaned. “It isn’t a lie…I tried to tell her and I think she understands on a basic level…she’s just never had someone she called dad and the closest thing she had to a dad was Fred...that's my ex-husband... who she called ‘Uncle Fred.’"

"Bet he's a real prize, that it was his idea in the first place..." Neal grumbled begrudgingly.

Not sure how to answer that, Susan commented: "Did I hear her just say you live with the guy you were having breakfast the other day?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, I’m just surprised…why would it be a problem?”

He winced. “You know how I said I’ve been sorta seeing someone for the last year?”

“Him, really? He’s an adorable bumbly librarian, someone who seems like a decent sweet person while you’re…well you’re you.”

“Okay, but what if I told you when I met him he was a traveling shower curtain ring salesman who only settled down because he met me?” He asked defensively, and Susan laughed.

"That doesn't really make him sound any less endearing."

“Okay I don’t get it either. But it’s nice okay? Even if it’s sorta weird because you know…we keep it on the down low, even between ourselves.”

“Way it is I suppose.” Susan said.

“There’s hope, he did get a little weird about you coming into the picture.” He joked, and Susan scoffed dismissively.

“You did tell him there isn’t a chance in hell in that happening, right? I mean it’s not even fully personal, my main focus is me and Marty.”

“I meant no offense.”

She smirked, something occurring to her. “Really, if anyone should be concerned it’s you.”

“Out to steal my uh…my roommate?” He joked, though stumbled through it, not quite able to say what he really wanted to.

“That isn’t what I meant.” Susan said, and Neal made a noise of disgust.

“Rose?” He asked. “Fuck, he mentioned her.”

“She’s been referring to him as ‘that cute librarian’.” She said with amusement. “First her now you. It’s too bad you two don’t get along, you’ve always had a lot in common.”

“Don’t lump me with that conniving vixen.” He snapped.

“…I know she’s a bit of a flirt and a twice divorcee but I wouldn’t go as far as to call her that.”

“Yeah well Del said she was ‘just nice’ and I know enough to know what that meant.”

“Guys can sometimes be oblivious morons.” She said. “Take you for instance.”

“What about me?”

“Let me put it this way: It would be harder for her to steal him if you nailed it down. I mean for Pete’s sake, you can’t even say he’s your boyfriend.”

“I don’t want to scare him off, he’s very…skittish about that sort of thing.”

“Well knowing you, you’re very skiddish about commitment, maybe your just using it as an excuse.”

“Please.” He said with an eye roll, and she shrugged snubbing out her cigarette.

“Just a thought. My breaks over.” She said going back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked back through the kitchen in she commented: “Isn’t it a bit late for you to be here by the way?”

“It’s my day off, at the shop anyway…you know, if you want I can watch the kiddo until your shift’s over.”

“Can he mom?” Shit, he’d forgotten she was here, thus able to possibly hear him.

Susan gave Neal a dirty look, and Neal smiled at her sheepishly. “I am going straight back to the house after this.” He turned to Marty. “It’s cleaning day…which depending on how you feel about cleaning is either really boring or fun.”

“I don’t have that strong an opinion on cleaning.” She said formally, to which Susan stifled a smile at.

“Please mom?!?”She pleaded and Neal shot Susan his best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, get your stuff together hun.” She said to Marty, who rushed off, and Susan turned a serious look to Neal.

“So, just like that?” He responded, mildly surprised.

“Hardly, I’d like to call every now and again to make sure she’s there and alright, but you know…I’ll give you a chance, it’s just until my shift is over at four.” She said. “Don’t make me regret it.”

He grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Alright!”

“And don’t yell or get mad if she makes a mess, don’t forget she’s just a kid.”

“Christ, who do you think I am?”

“I know you’re a perfectionist with a temper who doesn’t like messes.”

He lifted his hands in mock surrender.“Okay fine, I’ll keep that in check.”

\---

He was driving back to the house with Marty in the El Camino, an awkward silence between them aside from a Chuck Berry tape playing on the radio.

“Is this a car or a truck?” Marty asked suddenly, straining her neck to look through the back window. Oh thank fucking god something he could talk about…

“Well…” He started, reaching for the nob on the radio and turning it down. “It’s a little of both. Its like a sports car with a bit of the functionality of a truck.”

“Sports? Like football?” She asked confusedly. “What do cars have to do with that?”

“I guess because it’s fun?” He said, unsure. “I’m actually not a hundred percent sure, sometimes people just say things they don’t specifically know what it means but it still communicates what you’re saying to other people. Like when I say sports car people think Mustangs or Camaros, or foreign cars like BMW's or Lamborghini's. You get what I’m saying?”

“I guess.” Marty said, brow furrowing and clearly still confused.

Uncomfortable silence fell between them again until they got the stop light and she asked: “They call Nascar racing a sport, could it have something to do with it?”

“Christ on a cracker! Of course, I forgot about. You’re a god damn genius you know that?”

She laughed at that. “I just saw it on the tv.”

“But still, that’s some quick thinking on your part, that’s smarts. You get that from your uh-“ He cleared his throat. “But yeah, I guess they're called sports cars because they’re like those race cars you see on the tracks: high power engine, two doors, and aerodynamic design.”

“They fly? Your messing with me right? I’ve never seen them do that.”

He grinned. “Naw, you’ve got pretty good handle on the word though. It means…I guess it means something has a shape that lets air flow over it more efficiently. In an airplanes case so it can fly, in the race car’s case so it can go faster.”

“What about your car?” She asked as they pulled into the two car driveway. “Or other regular people with cars like this?”

“You ask a lot of questions you know?” He said in frustration. Her face fell and he quickly added: “Shit, no, I’m sorry, that was a bastard thing of me to say, alright?”

She nodded.

“It’s a good thing, I’m just an idiot who doesn’t know how to answer everything. But you should never stop asking questions.”

“…So why do they? Do they need them to go fast?” She asked as they went inside.

He tusked. “I guess not…they’re just fun. Some things don’t have a lot of meaning other than being fun.”

“Except for yours, you can use it to move things.” She commented.

“Right, exactly. Me and that librarian of yours saved a chunk of change when we first moved in here.”

“He really lives here, for real?”

Neal looked at the dirty dishes in the sink, signing with disdain. “Yes. And yesterday was Italian night. I swear he always makes the big meals on the days before I get the day off and can really clean the house, I still haven’t decided if that’s really considerate or presumptuous.” He said as he gathered the dishes, and shot her a smile. “Am I makin’ sense or just spouting gibberish?”

She giggled. “Gibberish. Guy’s don’t clean, unless they’re getting paid for it.”

“A toxic mindset. Your grandmother always taught me that any dignified man should be able to cook and clean for himself least he don’t have a lady around to do it for him. Unfortunately I’m not much of a cook, but lucky for my I’ve got a roommate who does. Like I was talking about he’s been on this kick lately where he’s been trying to cook healthier, but we’ll have one indulgent meal a week, and since he gets off work before me on Fridays he’ll almost be done by the time I get home and the house just always smells real good…” He sighed reminiscently.

“That sounds real nice of Mr. Griffith.” Marty said, perching on one of the barstools in the kitchen.

_Christ, Mr.Griffith… _“How long have you known Del?”

“Since March I guess? Aunt Rose takes me to the library.”

“Your mom’s sister?” He said and she nodded and he scoffed.

“What’s wrong?” Marty asked in concern.

“Nothing! Nothing, I just uh…never got along with her as well as I have your Ma.”

“You know Aunt Rose too?” Marty asked, and Neal sighed as he filled up the sink with hot water, putting on a pair of rubber gloves.

“I don’t know what your mother said about me, but I used to be a big part of her life before you were born, while we were dating. I also met your uncle and your grandparents…who I don’t recon liked me much either.”

“Mom doesn’t seem to be too crazy about you either, she agrees with Aunt Rose when she says you’ve got problem.” She said matter a factly. “That’s a lot of people who don’t like you, doesn't that upset you?”

“Maybe that wasn’t the best way to put that.” Neal said nervously. Fuck this wasn’t going good, he’d been trying so hard and felt like a parade of people were going to march in and throw the past in his face assuming the worst about him…

The sound of Del’s Volvo rolled into the driveway, followed by Del coming inside holding a bag full of books. Thank fucking god.

“Mr.Griffith, we were just talking about you!” Marty said excitedly

“Hun, when we’re not in the library, you don’t have to call me that, you can just call me Del, or Uncle Del-“

“Okay Uncle Del,” she said perkily, climbing down from the stool and giving him a hug. He could tell Del was trying to meet his gaze but Neal avoided it.

“…Hey, I picked up some books I thought you’d like in that bag, why don’t you take a couple to the living room to read?”

As she dragged the bag back to the living room Del said: "Jesus Neal, you look a fright."

"I was doing fine, your timing was just really bad..." He laughed helplessly. "Or really good, depending how you look at it. What do you have some kind of sixth sense?” Neal added gratefully.

“Don’t be mad, but Susan might’ve called. Concerned you might need a hand. I can’t stay, but I thought I’d drop off something to keep here entertained…How the hell did this happen?”

“I had the day off, I suggested watching the kid to her Ma, thought it be nice. Which it was, until we started talkin' about her Ma’s family and I might've brought up how they all don’t like me, and now she’s gonna assume the worst of me before she even gets to know me because nobody likes me-“

“Hey hey, that’s not true…”He flashed a smile at him. “I like you a damn lot.”

Neal cracked up at that laughing and resting his head on Del’s shoulder, straightening up before he gave into the urg to melt into his arms. “…That’s a good point. It’s stupid but uh…I fuckin needed to hear that.”

Del shot him a comforting smile. "Always. You think you're going to be okay?"

“Susan’s shift is gonna end at four, I’ll be fine for a few more hours.” Neal insisted.

“You know the library’s number, I’m gunning for you.” He said, clicking and making finger gun motions.

He threw himself back into cleaning after that, and Marty read for a while before getting up.

“I’m hungry.” She announced.

He glanced at the clock, wincing. “Of course you are, it’s just about past lunch time. And lucky for you we have leftover spaghetti.”

“Alright, spaghetti!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, who doesn’t like spaghetti?” He said with a grin.

They were sitting eating when Marty asked, “Why doesn’t Mom like you?”

He’d been thinking about how to answer that and was semi ready this time. “…I don’t think it’s so much as not liking me as uh, well us leaving things on a bad note, and she still sees those bad times when she sees me. But the times before when were friends are still there.”

“What about Aunt Rose, or grandpa and Grandma?”

Neal laughed. “I don’t know, they might be lost causes, but at a certain point you’ve gotta do your best and not can’t care about what everybody thinks, put your focus on the people you care about. Like I care about you, your Mom, or that librarian of your's. No one else really matters. Well...they do, you gotta be nice to everybody. It’s just…you just can’t focus on what every last person thinks.”

“I don’t know if I understand.”

“I suppose it is sorta complex, maybe it’s one of those things you’ll get when you’re older.”

She kept eating, brow furrowed in thought before asking: “Why would grandma teach you how to clean?"

"Huh?"

"What you were talking before, about how no self respecting man knows how to cook and clean for himself. You must’ve known mom a long time.”

Neal winced at that. "Shit, I said grandma didn't I? I meant my Ma. I’m sure your Mom had a talk about…you know, who exactly I am in relation to you didn't she?

Marty shrugged uncomfortably. “I guess.”

“Well you know how most kids have two sets of grandparents? My Ma would be your other grandma.”

She didn’t look like she particularly understood or maybe didn't want to understand, but still nodded and said: “Okay.”

After that she went back to reading a book she’d gotten into and before he knew it her mother came to pick her up, and he went off to do his dish-washing shift at the diner. It was about an hour before it was done before he got a call.

“Yeah what is it?” He said after taking the phone from the manager.

“Geez way to answer the phone.” Susan said with amusement. “What if I had been someone different? What if I had been Rose?”

He cracked a smile. “Don’t joke about that. So the kid must’ve mentioned we uh…touched on briefly about your family.”

“She said you thought everyone didn’t like you.”

He rubbed his temple. “I shouldn’t have said that, I guess it just slipped out…or maybe I figured they’d say it anyway and I’d beat them to the punch.”

“You’re supposed to be a cocky self-confident bastard, what the hell happened, where's the guy I used to know?”

“He’s still there, maybe I’m a little more worried about things now though.” He said with a sad smile. “I still can’t keep my trap shut, that hasn't really changed.”

“…But she also mentioned something about not caring what people who don’t matter think. That was pretty brilliant, especially since she recently started school.”

“I figured she didn’t understand.”

“I had to tweak it a bit so she could, because she’s just a kid and you’ve got to put things in a perspective kids understand, but it was clever. You’re doing alright okay? I wouldn’t have let you in if I didn’t think you could do alright.”

“Fine.” He said with a huff.

“How the hell did you even get on that subject?”

Neal groaned. “I asked her how long she knew Del…and she got to talking about how she met him when she went to the library with her Aunt Rose.”

“Oh…” There was laughing on the other end. “Oh no.”

“Yeah laugh it up." He said with a scoff.

"..I know you're a guy and guy's don't like talking about shit, but like I said before...if this is bothering you you should say something."

"I really don't think it's my place." He insisted.

"Have it your way." Susan sighed almost reluctantly before she continued: "Look I'm sorry to ask this, but Marty enjoyed staying with you so I was wondering if you could do it regularly. I can pick up a Saturday shift that way."

"What, I though she usually stayed with here Aunt?" Neal said confusedly.

"She can, but it's one of those things where it's a favor, and I'm not too crazy about asking for too many of those, but if I have to-"

"No, it's no problem." Neal insisted, “I’m saying I want to, it'll be good make up for lost times and all that.”

“Alright, but keep in mind your still on probation.”

Neal sighed, rubbing his temples. “Understandable, I can live with that.”

\---

He got home around eight, Del waiting for him on the couch

“Big day, huh?”

“You could say that.” Neal answered, holding up a take out box. “Meatloaf special, as promised.”

“That’s good, because I’d originally made enough for two dinners and you threw a wrench in that.”

“I know, but I wanted to show off to the kid what a good cook you were.”

Del tusked, turning a shade of red. “Well when you put it that way…”

“So…” He cleared his throat. “Susan say’s she’s gonna tentatively let me keep doing this. Saturdays I mean…It lets her pick up that shift an all, against all odds the kid doesn't seem to hate me."

Neal took off his shoes and flopped on the other end of the couch, and Del looked at him curiously. "So I take it things went good?"

“Apparently…It's so crazy, she’s so god damn charming, I though kid’s were supposed to be annoying snot nosed brats.” Neal muttered.

“Well I don’t know, you might have daddy vision, but like I said before she’s a great kid.”

“She’s easier to talk to then I thought…It’s mind boggling how she’s an actual person that I’m partially responsible for bringing into existence.”

“I still don’t think she looks like you.” Del said, and Neal groaned getting up, coming back with a fat manila envelope filled with photos and a shoebox in the other, and when he got back to the couch dumped the contents of the envelope into the shoebox.

After a bit of rifling through them until he came up with a photo of a dark haired girl, his mother, and triumphantly handed it to Del. “She’s a bit older in this, but my point is the resemblance is uncanny.”

“Well I’ll be damned, Is she still around?”

“Yeah, we keep it touch.” Neal said, shrugging uncomfortably. "We get along okay in small intervals."

"Fuck, is there anyone you get along with from way back when?" Del joked and Neal rolled his eyes, smirking.

"It's a gift. Speaking of people who don't like me…I don’t really know if it’s my place to say, but if it came down to it you wouldn’t date Rose would you?”

Del laughed at that, but stopped at Neal’s expression. “…You’re serious? Neal I seriously doubt there’s a risk of that happening. I told you she’s just being nice-

“Even if I’m wrong,” He quickly said, smiling hopefully. “Maybe just humor me…?”

“Well I wouldn’t dream of it, alright?” Del said, not dwelling on what a nut he thought he was. If the idiot wanted to think that why not indulge him?

“Honestly I’m more wondering how I managed to get a guy like you to pine after me the way you do.” Del continued.

Neal shrugged nonchalantly. “I could stop if you wanted, I could date other people, you could date other people…just not her you know-“

Del chuckled at that. “You’re a horrible bluff you know?”

“I’m actually quite good, you just know my tells too well but I’m willing to tolerate because I like your company.” Neal said with annoyance.

“Even so…” Del said uncomfortably, reaching for his hand which Neal looked at with mild alarm, “I don’t think I’d be too crazy about seeing you date other people. And I don’t think I’d want to date other people, even ones that aren’t Rose.”

Neal laughed with relief, picking up the shoe box and putting it aside so he could scotch closer. “For a second there you had me worried.”

“Sorry I just…I’m no good at this.”

“It’s fine, you're fine.” Neal said moving closer and resting his forehead against Del’s, closing his eyes. “We’re figuring it out…alright?” He said quietly “…Long as we keep figurin’ I think it’ll be fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been working on this as much as I should be, given I want to finish it by thanksgiving. (but I think I'm gonna be able to pull it off)

It was a bright crisp fall Sunday and Del and Neal were visiting one of their favorite haunts, the shiftier flea market in town, in hopes of finding something they could resell, antiques usually. He had eye for it and Del could charm the price down like Neal never could, unless you count a couple of the older lady sellers who seemed to have a thing for him.

Dirty, but not illegal. Besides, they needed a new washer and dryer, and didn’t everyone fundamentally deserve clean clothes? Not to mention he was a father now, and wasn’t he obligated to provide such things?

Honestly though, he swore he didn’t care about the money as much as he cared about spending the time with Del. It was almost like a date, especially the part we’re they used some of the money beyond their ‘day goal’ to go out to eat. Even if they didn’t use so many words to describe it as such, It felt more than just two buds trying to make a few extra bucks to Neal. Maybe toeing the line of morality was just a bit of turn on for him but it was something he usually ended up turned over in his mind over the following weeks time.

But this week things felt a bit off. The two of them kept bickering, especially when he brought up anything concerning Marty and the time they’d spent together over the last few weeks. But of course he kept talking about because he was annoyed about being passive aggressively brushed off about his own daughter. And was Del not comfortable with the situation? It was just god damn frustrating.

“…and she complained about not getting a new backpack this year, so I says to her Ma: ‘you know, maybe I could get her a new backpack.’ But she says ‘I already told her no, don’t you dare undermine me’. Like, what the hell does that even mean?”

“You know just because you’re a dad all of a sudden, doesn’t mean have to talk about dad stuff all the time.” Del said.

Neal, who was looking at the underside of a vase, put in down, glowering at Del. “Okay, what the f-“ he glanced around worriedly, lowering his voice.“…what the hell is your problem with my kid?”

“I have no problem with your kid, it’s just you and Susan getting all chummy chummy.”

“Are you seriously jealous of how much time I spend talking Susan?”

“It’s not…the three of you are like a unit, and who am I but weird Uncle Del.”

“Come on…you’re not just the weird Uncle. What the fuck does that make me, eh?” Neal said helplessly, not sure how to answer that. Because he didn’t exactly hate the chats he had with Susan, he could talk about things he couldn’t talk about with Del. Which included Del, but mainly the past, airing out things that had been weighing on him for years.

“Well I mean…Naw I guess you’re right.”

“It’s a gorgeous fucking day, just the two of us looking at junk, let’s not spoil it by fightin’ alright?” Neal insisted gently.

Del tried to hold back a laugh at that. “You said ‘Looking at junk.’”

Neal gave him a withering look. “God dammit, what are you thirteen?”

Del cackled as the left the section they were in.

\---

They’ll just put the money down for a filthy antique electric stove when Neal spotted the real find of the day: a Fraggle Rock lunch box, in barely used condition. It caught his eye because of how much Marty talked about it.

As picked in up and turned it over in his hands he considered the words him and Susan had exchanged about the backpack.

“What is it?” Del asked. "That a lunch box?"

“Fraggle rock, Marty loves it.” He said thoughtfully. “I have an idea…what if, instead of dining out tonight we do something with her next weekend, just the three of us? Like…a little birthday celebration, to make up for the one we missed in July.”

“Look if this is about what I said before…”

“I mainly want an excuse to give this to her without Susan telling me no.” He insisted as he opened it up, finding a Kermit thermos. “Aw come on…”

“I had to throw the thermos out, it was rancid.” The man working the booth said. “That one’s practically new. I’ll sell it to you for five.”

“How about three?” Neal countered.

“Three fifty, but only because you’re getting that hunk of junk off my hands.” he said, refuring to the cobwebby stove they’d just put down a hundred bucks for.

“Much obliged.” He said, flashing a small smile as he got out his wallet

“So…” Del said as Neal pushed the stove on a dolly he was borrowing from work. “What exactly do you want to do?”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, it has to be something that isn’t too showy, just enough to show I care, that we care really-“

“We?”

“Oh what, you don’t care?”

“No no, I do I just didn’t expect-” He cleared his throat. “So uh…what do you think we should do?”

Neal thought for a minute then snapped his fingers. “We’ll rent a coupla movies!”

“We don’t have a VCR.”

“They rent out VCRs too.” Neal insisted. “We’d have to do it on a Sunday afternoon because that’s the only day we both have off. We’d go to the video store, pick out something she likes pick out something we like that we think she might like.”

“Right, right…maybe we could get a pizza, kids love pizza’s from what I understand.” Del chimmed in.

“Who doesn’t!” Agree Neal cheerfully.

“It does sound like quite the plan.” Del agreed as they got the El Camino, both looking at it grimly.

“You know, I was thinking of taking this home and hosing it off, but that is a little too much work for whatever Danny’s gonna give us for this relic.” Neal said.

“Hey, why else do you have those wetwipes in the truck?” Del pointed out.

\---

“You probably should run it by Susan first. I mean, Sunday is a school night.” Del pointed out as they got out of the El Camino.

“Fuck that’s right.” Neal said with dismay. “And I’d have been with her the day before god dammit this is already going to hell.”

“I didn’t say that, I just think you should keep that in mind.” He said.

“Fine, I’ll keep that in mind.” Neal said as they went inside the antique shop. “Danny bay-be, what’s shaking you rascall?”

“Oh geez, if you two brought me another hunk of junk-“ Danny said with annoyance.

“Danny I can’t blame you if want us to go, but just let me say two words: Edison…Hotpoint.” Del said.

“Son of a bitch…alright, you’ve piqued my intrests.” He said, getting up from his seat, throwing the newspaper he was holding aside.

“Maybe you could offer to help with homework.” Del Murmered as Danny looked at the stove and they stood in the sidelines.

“Since when do I know anything about helping an eight year old with homework?” Neal hissed.

“Well, I think it’s the effort that counts.” Del answered before calling out: “What do you think Danny?”

“Well, it’s a beaut, as is I’ve got a couple of fellas who might be interested. How about three hundred?”

“Na na na…if I know anything about you you’re gonna charge a cool grand for this baby. So at least six hundred.”

“What I charge is my business. And I have the upper hand because unlike you shmucks I have a store.”

Del winced, shrugging as he approached him and said in a low voice: “Well I hate to point this out, but there are other stores. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to but we might need to shop around.”

“Fine, four hundred.”

“Five.” Neal shot back, and the man sighed in frustration.

“Tell you what I like your guy’s eye, so in addition to four-fifty I’ll give you a guys things that if you find I’ll garen-fuckin’-tee you I’ll buy.”

Neal and Del exchanged a look and Neal said: “I think we have a deal.”

“What fucking crock, ‘things I’ll buy’, just an excuse to keep us on the hook.” Neal said as they got into the El Camino after they’d unloaded the stove. “This fucker is slipperier then a greased weasel, why do we keep coming to him?”

“He’s got weak spot for old appliences. Even if they’re broken and missing key parts.”

Neal cackled. “Especially if they’re broken. Like a gal with Daddy issues he…” Neal trailed of, horror dawning on his face.

“…Likes a project?” Del offered uncomfortably.

“Oh god, what if I’m too late? What if I fuck up, or if she never trusts me to begin with-“

“Christ, don’t talk like that, I’m sure you’re doing fine.” Del insisted. “Would you pull up into this park up here?”

“Why?”

“Just think you might need a breather.”

“I suppose.” He agreed, but when he parked he crossed his arms and leaned pack, face lax, sad, and looking years older then he was.

“What if I fucking up?”

“I don’t know, I think every parent fucks up, that’s why we’re all fucked up.” He joked.

Neal grunted non-commitedly. Deal hesitated before skootching closer, putting an arm over his shoulders. “Hey, you wanna be my project?” he teased. "You certainly got some Daddy issues."

Neal couldn’t help but laugh at that, placing his head on Del’s shoulder. “That’s not what that fucking means.”

“What? You’re a daddy, you’ve got issues…” Del insisted.

“Fucking smart ass…” Neal murmured into his neck, and he felt Del laugh, soundless but he felt it rumble through him and Neal tried not to think about how much he wished they could have more moments like this, because this 'date' was turning out to be better then he thought it'd be.

\---

“You want to do a belated what?” Susan asked. He’d dropped by to chat after her shift was done and they were sitting in a booth. When Del couldn't drop by the shop for lunch he liked to take a late lunch break to catch up with Susan.

“Birthday. Just a little something to make up for the one I missed. This Sunday, I might’ve gotten her a little something.” He smirked leaning forward. “…It’s a lunchbox.”

“Seriously?”

“Thought It make up for the backpack thing. Especially since…” He pulled it out of a paper bag he'd carried in, and she laughed in disbelief.

“You gotta be kidding me…” She said opening it, holding up the mismatched thermos questioningly.

“Yeah, I found it like that, it’s sorta used.”

“Weirdly enough she actually already has a Fraggle Rock thermos, someone left it at the diner.”

“No kidding huh? I’ll just tell her Del got her this guy then, so it won’t look like he didn’t get her a gift.” He said, referring to the thermos. “It’s not to much of a stretch, he was with me when I dug it up at the flea market.”

“The flea market?” She said in disbelief.

“We like to go fucking antiquing.” Neal said defensively. “Granted that may involve reselling, but there ain’t no crime in that. Especially when your washing machine is on the fritz.”

“Who doesn’t have something on the fritz…” She admitted. “You know she’ll have homework she needs to do, plus it’s a school night.”

“We’ll do it the Saturday before, plus I’ll get her back to the house by seven.”

“Why are you so eager to do this? I think it’s a cute idea, don’t get me wrong, I’m just curious as to why.”

Neal made a noise of frustration. “Aw, I dunno. Admittedly this is sorta for Del too, he was feeling ‘left out,’ like we were a part of a club he’d never be a part of. You me and the kid I mean.”

She laughed at that. “Surely your joking.”

“I know right? If this fucked up situation was a club you think anyone would chose to be in it?” He said.

“You chose.” She pointed out.

“Didn’t you too, in that regard?” He pointed out. “I mean, you didn’t, but at the same time you could’ve opted out. Could’ve given up the kid for adoption.”

“Do you think I should’ve? Because sometimes I wonder if she would’ve been better off-“

“You kidding? Course not. You’re a great mom. Plus she’s one in a million, but that ain’t why I’m here. I’m here because it’s what a dad’s supposed to do alright? But this uh, club, this situation…it ain’t ideal. If I could chose It’s not what I would’ve chosen. Get what I’m saying?”

“I guess I do.” She said.

“But the thing is…I don’t hate it. It’d be one thing if he was just being a paranoid weirdo, but I don’t hate this situation. I mean, I’m not wrong am I?”

“I did miss your weird charm.” She admitted. “And it’s certainly better then I thought it’d be.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“When you inevitably came back. I knew you would eventually, just wasn’t sure when. Almost surprised it took you so long.”

“I was busy.” He said defensively. “I didn’t know there was somewhere I needed to be. But we don’t need to get into that now.”

“No…” She agreed thinking. “You know, you’re allowed to have a connection with more then one person, depending on the kind of connection. Getting different things from different people."

He shook his head. “God dammit, that’s good. You oughta be one of those whatamacallits.”

“Like a shrink? A head doctor?” She said with a smirk.

“I dunno, maybe even just a counselor or something.”

“I dunno. Just because I know how a dense son ova bitch like you ticks don’t mean shit.” She said with a shrug, but was smiling. “I tell you what though, you’d have an easier go of it if you were just upfront.”

“…I dunno.” Neal said helplessly, looking away.


	5. Chapter 5

“So uh…I'm sure you're Ma told you I wanted to do something for your birthday.

“I’m usually only hear for Saturday.” She said with a little frown, then smiling. "So that mean I get to be here tomorrow too."

“Yeah, exactly. See, me and your Uncle Del were a little remiss about missing your birthday in July-“

“Uncle Del didn’t miss my birthday.” Marty pipped up. “We were at the library, and he told me happy birthday and let me choose a prize from the prize box…“

“Well he wasn’t you’re Uncle Del back then. Anyway, you’re mom said we could do it if you finished your homework while you were here.”

“I can do it when I’m back home.” She protested.

“Why not just get it over with?” Neal said, trying not to show his exasperation.

“But there’s dishes, and I wanted to help.” She said. “You said I could dry, remember?”

Neal sighed, looking at the dirty dishes in the sink. “…Tell you what, normally I wouldn’t do this but I’m gonna wipe off the kitchen table real good, and you can work there while I do the dishes and ask me any questions you need to, alright?

\---

“But why do I need to learn it?” She protested. Neal had since abandoned the dishes momentarily for fractions.

“You jokin’? fractions are the pre-cursor to percentages and percentages are everything.”

“I know about percentages! Iike…fifty percent off sale, or fifteen percent tip.” After a moment she thought to add: “But mom says it should at least be twenty.”

“Right, exactly…” He said with a chuckle. “…but do you know what either of those mean? They’re sorta two different things.”

She thought for a second before saying: “I know fifty percent off means you don’t need to pay part of it. Half I think? Like how half a dollar is fifty cents?”

“Right.” Neal said, drawing a circle with two halves and shading in half. “But when it comes to tipping see, we calculate the percentage of the original cost…” He said as he drew another circle, shading roughly a twentieth of it. “And we take that,” He said as he made an addition sign and another circle, shadding it in completely. “…And add it to the original price.”

“How can you add it and take it away though?” She asked.

He tusked. “Maybe I worded that wrong…you don’t take it a away as much as you calculate how much it would be then add it. But my point is we use fractions for a lota stuff, cooking is another big one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really. Unless you’re like your uncle Del whose some kind of wizard when it comes to that sort of thing you measure the ingredients with a measuring cup and measuring spoons. See here-“ He got up to retrieve a measuring cup, pointing to the inscription, “We’ve got forths, halves, and three forths, a alternatively we’ve got thirds.”

“Oh yeah, mom talks about those when she cooks. They’re the same thing?”

“Pretty much the same thing.”

After a moment of thought she asked: “Is Uncle Del making anything for my makeup birthday?”

“Makeup birthday?” He said with a confused smile.

“That’s how Mom explained it.”

“Well that’s pretty clever.” He said solemnly. “Wish I’d thought to call it that myself. But yeah I suppose I could convince him to make cupcakes or something.”

She had the expression she got when she wanted to say something he was getting better and better at recognizing, so he asked: “What is it kiddo?”

“I was wondering if Shaun could come too.” She reluctantly asked. “I asked Mom and Aunt Rose and they said you might not…that it might be too much.”

Shaun, aka Rose’s son, who was a few years younger then Marty. He’d heard some interesting things about him. “…I hear he’s quite the handful.”

“He’ll behave, I promise.” She insisted.

“Hey it’s alright, I can handle it, believe it or not I used to be a boy his age too. Truth is I think I ought to run it by your Uncle Del first. I’m not saying no its just…it’s good to let everyone involved know what’s going on.

\---

“She asked that, not Susan?” Del said as he stirred the batter for the cupcakes, Neal leaning against the counter, standing close while still giving him space. He felt tired, fucking hell he hated that dishwashing job. But at least he got free leftovers, which he’s taken advantage of today so Del wouldn’t have to cook dinner and bake cupcakes.

“She did indeed. And she was earnest, so I think she meant it.” He said. It was chilly outside but nice and warm inside, especially standing here in the kitchen with Del and the preheating oven.

“You should’ve just said yes.”

Neal winced. “Well you’re a part of this too. I’ve been thinkin’…I’ve been thinking about what you said last Sunday. And you weren’t wrong, I am happy to have Susan back in my life. She’s part of my support system…but it takes a village and you’re homebase for me alright? Some pretty lady I used to bang ain’t gonna change that. At the end of the day you’ll always be the one I want to come home to.”

Del smiled uncomfortably at that, not knowing how to answer that so saying: “I think it’ll be fine if he comes along, the more the merrier right?”

\---

“Great! Alright, see you at three tomorrow.” Susan said. Rose was there at the table, the two of them having drinks.

“Bit last minute.” Rose commented with a raised brow.

“Well Marty did ask last minute.” She said, just as Marty came in.

“Was that him?”

“It was, he said yes.”

“Yay!” She said, running off.

“Damn bastard called my bluff.” Rose murmured with begrudged amusement.

“Was hoping he’d be the bad guy huh?” Susan said. “I told you if you didn’t want him to go you should say. Now-“

“It wouldn’t be fair, I know.” She said. “It’ll be fine, that nice librarian’ll be there. I just swore he’d be an asshole about it.”

“I keep telling you you don’t give him enough credit.” Susan and when Rose gave her a look she added: "I say the same thing about you to him. Jesus, what the hell is it with you two?" 

"I just know the bastard alright?" She said. "And I'm not deluded by love." 

"Come on." Susan protested. "Just because I've found a way to get along with the guy doesn't mean I'm deluded. Besides, if it makes you feel any better I think mostly said yes because Marty really wanted it though, he's really been trying for that kid. Maybe you should've asked yourself."

“Maybe.” She said contemplatively.

\---

“This is your car?” Shaun said before saying to Marty: “I knew you were lying.” 

“Was not!”

“Whoa wait a minute, lying about what?” Neal said, turning around where he sat in the passanger seat of Del’s Volvo station wagon, Del currently driving. 

“She said you had some kind of car-truck.”

“Well wise guy maybe this ain’t my car, maybe it’s the librarian’s over here and we had to leave it at home because you came along too. You should think about the bigger picture before going around calling people liars.”

“Neal…”

“Del.” Neal shot back with exasperation. “Look bud I get it, but it’s just not a good idea to go around casually calling folks liars.”

“Why not?” He asked.

“Yeah, why not?” Marty inquired too.

“Because it’s insulting it their integrity, their very moral being.”

“What’s integrity?” Shaun asked.

“I think it’s how strong your home is?” Marty offered and Neal had to keep from laughing at that.

“Sorta, but if the home is you and how decent you are as a person, like if someone were to come in and insult you’re home."

“My Mom would probably tell them to scram.” Shaun piped up.

Neal laughed at. “Yeah that sounds like your Ma. I remember one time years and years ago when my hair was still brown she was going out for lunch with this chick who told her...uh…” He was about to say butt looked too big, and thought better of it. “…dress wasn’t flattering, she walked right out of that lunch they were having. Credit where credit is due she put’s here foot down and don’t tolerate uh…nonsense.”

Shaun laughed. “You were about to say bullshit!” Shaun proclaimed. Marty giggled at that and the next thing they knew they had two kids chanting ‘bullshit’ in unison in the backseat, and in order to conceal his amusement Neal faced forward.

“Seems to be going well so far.” Murmured Del.

\---

After Neal showed off the El Camino to Shaun and incidentally leading him to having to tinker with the engine, the four of them went to the video store. Marty choose something called ‘Raggedy Ann and andy’s musical adventure’ and after some debate they also chose ‘The Neverending Story’, some cheesy looking fantasy film.

A man having trouble with his thunderbird was in the rainy parking lot when they stepped out. Some ex-military look looking type a little older then Neal who was just starting to let himself go but still had some muscle on him, the sort of handsome brute who could still put up one hellva fight if he needed to.

Neal scoffed. “He looks lost. Probably has no idea how to maintain that beast.”

“Why don’t you help him?” Marty ask. 

“Aw kiddo, I don’t wanna bother the man…” He said, looking as if he very much did want to go over there and talk shop. “Besides we were gonna get pizza.”

“I’ve got an idea, why don’t we go get the pizza and we’ll come back around to pick you up.” Del said, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and Neal shot him an appreciative smile. Del felt a burst of affection at that, the kind that made him want to take the feral bastard in his arms and never let go. And worst of all, the more he kept feeling it the less he thought that sort of thing would be such a bad idea.

“Suppose it wouldn’t hurt, it is a damn fine car.” He said, walking over and calling: "Hey, need a hand mister?"

\---

The issue had been an easy fix fortunately, though Neal wouldn't have minded the excuse to send it to his shop so he would be able spend more time on it.

“Thanks, I guess that's the price of driving a relic like this around.” The man said as Neal put down the hood on the engine that had rumbled back to life.

"They aren't so bad, once you know enough about them all you need to do is put in a little extra effort."

"Well you can peg me as one who doesn't know enough about them, the engines that is." He quickly added. "I can name any model but I'm a little clueless when it comes to the mechanics."

“Hey that’s alright, if everyone had the know how I suppose I’d be out of a job.”

"I'm just thankful I'll be able to drive it to the shop myself, you know that classic car place?"

"The one uptown attached to the 'Brighton Auto' magazine building? And here I was thinking I could convince you to let me work on it where I work. Though I suppose I should've figured you have a classier place lined up."

“That'd be the place...yout know though, they could probably use a guy like you."

“...I don’t know, that place seems more eh…professional then I can officially meet if you know what I mean. I tend to get hired on a social basis, if you get my drift."

“Even so, it never hurts to try.” He said. “Better job, more money for those kids.”

“Oh, those aren’t my kids.” He said with a laugh, before thinking to correct himself: “The boy isn’t my kid I mean, the girl’s my daughter. Found out about here recently though so it almost feels like I have to prove that. Not that that’s a bad thing but-“ He trailed off. “I don’t know, I think being there from the get go just makes you look better. Even if you were garbage."

"So you're insinuating 'just being there' is easy." The man said with amusement.

"Dammit..." He shook his head. "That ain't what I mean man, I just wish I could've had that option. But I don’t want to go it a whole thing about how here Ma didn’t tell me shit because number one: I don’t wanna be that guy. Number two: I get her motives, I mean…” He gestured to himself: greased back hair, dressed in his second favorite bargain bin polyester three suits with a mismatching vest and tie, which he’d thankfully not gotten noticeably smudged.

“You look fine to me.” The man said in a tone of voice that made Neal laugh, rolling his eyes.

“Thanks bud but uh…I’m sorta spoken for.”

“Sorta?” The man said, lighting a cigarette.

“It’s complicated but uh…” He scoffed. “Hell I don’t know you so it don’t matter: It involves that son ova bitch I was with earlier.”

“Well at least I wasn’t barking up the wrong tree.” He joked.

“It’s just a very delicate situation you know, one wrong move and an evening is ruined. Or a week. And we’ve been together almost a year.”

“But on the other hand here you still are.” He said, and when Neal looked at him like he’d sprouted a second head he continued. “I don’t know the whole picture, I’m just saying it can’t be all bad if you still end up somewhat together when it all comes down. And further more, maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction. Have a little faith you can take it."

“Maybe…” Neal said as the Volvo station wagon was just pulling back in the parking lot. "I just realized I didn't introduce myself, I'm Neal Page."

"I'm Sam Brighton."

He looked at him dumbfoundedly. "Okay now your really fucking with me. Brighton as in the magazine?"

"Yeah, I'm the chief editor accually. My dad started the magazine in the fifties when it was just a normal car magazine, but by the time I took it over ten years ago the classic car thing was really taking off."

"Well I'll be damned. You have a good one then..."

"You too, and I was serious about the mechanic job. I can't make any promises but it never hurts to try."

"Mister your looking at the king of bullshitting, you don't think I ain't gonna take a whack at it?" He said with a wink before striding off.

“I take it you were able to help him?” Del asked as Neal got into the Volvo, the car filled with the aroma of pizza, Thunderbird was currently rumbling out of the parking lot.

“Yeah. I think I was." Neal said.

\---

“…So I found you this because I thought it’d make up for not getting a new backpack this year.” Neal said. She was opening presents, a stack of ‘magic color’ coloring books from Del at her side, Del having wanted to actually get her something himself.

She smiled expectantly, tearing into the wrapping paper, face lighting up when she saw what it was. “Fraggle rock!” She exclaimed giddily.

“Yeah, and you’re mom says you already have the thermos, meaning you have a matching set and it really doesn’t matter what came with this one.”

“What do you mean?” She said, opening it up. “…Oh, it’s Kermit.” She said. She thought for a moment before whispering in Neal’s ear.

“…I mean sure if that’s what you want to do.” Neal said and Marty took the thermos and handed it to Shaun.

“You can have this, you like Kermit more then me.” She said solomnly. As Shaun took it a smile spread across his face. “Hey, thanks…” He looked at Neal. “Thanks Uncle Neal.”

He grinned. “Your very welcome. I’m glad Marty thought of that, very nice of her.”

They had pizza, and as they had cupcakes for desert watched the movies, Marty’s pick being naturally first.

“I tell ya, these animated movies from the seventies were trippy.” Neal said as they watched lumpy looking toys dance, sing, and stagger their way through the movie.

“What’s trippy?” Shaun asked. He’d initially dismissed the movie but had been had gotten hooked by Raggedy Andy’s number about being ‘no girls toy.’ Currently a doll had been kidnapped by some pirates and Raggedy Ann and Andy had taken upon themselves to rescuing her.

“Uh...It means surreal.” Neal said.

“What’s surreal?” Marty chimed in.

“Neal, I think you’re being too abstract.” Del said with amusement. “What he’s trying to say is that was the style at the time.”

As weird as the movie was, it had it’s moments. He couldn’t help but shoot Del an affectionate look during the particularly endearing song ‘Candy Hearts and paper flowers’.

After that they watched ‘The neverending story’ which had seemed like it would've be fairly benign, it had a god damn companion dragon on the cover, but that was clearly not the case.

“I’m gonna get in so much trouble for this.” Neal mumbled into his hand as Atreyu desperately tried to get his horse out of the sadness swamp, Shaun and Marty looked at it with wide eyes.

“You you found it in the family section, how could you have known?” He said.

He drove them back to Susan’s house in the El Camino soon after that was over, Susan and Rose waiting.

“Look at me, hardly a minute late.” He said as they ran inside.

“Did you have a good time?” Susan asked.

“We did!” Marty said.

“Yeah, it was lots of fun.” Shaun said. “We got to ride back in the El Cameo.”

“El Camino.” Neal corrected with grin. “Was worried we wouldn’t get along but thankfully I’ve never met a fellow car nut I didn’t get along with.”

“Can I come back and visit Uncle Neal again mom?” Shaun. “Marty says she goes every weekend."

“Shuan…” Rose started reluctantly but Neal stopped her.

“I’ll handle this.” He said kneeling down. “Sport, I think it’d be terrific if you could come back to visit if your Ma felt alright with it, but Marty’s my daughter and me spending ever Saturday with her is me trying to be a good dad alright? It’s different when it comes to uncles.”

“But she doesn’t call you Dad.” He said with a frown. “She never said…”

“That’s her business.” Neal said firmly. “She just doesn’t feel comfortable with it yet.”

“I don’t get to spend every Saturday with my Dad, not since he moved away and got remarried.”

Neal glanced over at Rose who looked away uncomfortably. “…Tell you what, I’ll have to talk it over with your Ma but maybe you can visit every now and again when Marty is there.”

He nodded and ran off to find his cousin who’d wandered off to put her presents in her room. Rose gave Neal a withering look, to which he shot back as he stood: “I’m sorry, I fucking tried okay, but he brought in the big guns with that absentee father comment.”

“And I bet your going to blame me for pushing his dad away.” She said, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t effin' say that.” Neal said in a low voice.

“Hey hey,” Susan interjected. “Could we not do this? It’s been a good day alright, the kids had a good time and maybe you shouldn’t ruin it by letting them hear you bicker.”

“Fine, I oughta be going anyway.” Neal said as Marty came in.

“You’re going?” She asked.

“Yeah, but I’ll see you next Saturday, alright?” He said. She threw her arms around him, saying: “Thank you for the party...and letting Shaun come too.”

“Hey, no prob, I had a good time too alright?” He said, patting her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...It's sorta notable this fic is supposed to take place in the span of late August to Thanksgiving, but I'm not necessarily updating in alignment of that schedule aside from finishing it by Thanksgiving (hence the fact I'll be posting the Halloween chapter a couple of weeks after the fact)

The next Saturday when Marty came over they'd fallen into their usual routine of cleaning when there was a knock on the door.

“Who could that be?”

“Aunt Rose said she might be dropping by.” Marty said as she dusted.

“Jeez Hun, you shoulda told me that earlier.” Neal said with dismay.

“I forgot.” She protested as Neal went to answer the door smiling grimly.

“Rose, what a surprise.” He said flatly as she looked at him like she was deeply unimpressed with what she was seeing. She wore a coat on because of the cold but despite that she had a lot of cleavage exposed her brown hair in an over styled bouffant.

“Neal I wanted to talk to you.” She said looking over at Marty. “Hey sweetheart, whatcha up to?”

“Dusting.” She said cheerfully.

This earned a suspicious look from Rose and he insisted: “She wanted to do- You know what? Lets step outside. Marty, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Okay!” She said cheerfully.

“Why the fuck are you dressed like that? it’s freezing out.” Neal commented as he shrugged his coat on. It was late October, holloween just around the corner, and the weather starting to turn for the worse. He hoped at the very least the snow would hold off coming until November.

“You know most guys would aprieciate this look.” She said and he scoffed.

“…Been there and done it, worst fucking mistake of my life.” He spat bitterly, the tension between them thick enough to cut with a knife.

“And then you started dating my sister.” She said accusingly.

“Hey! That was long after the fact. I ran into her one day and we hit it off, that ain’t on me, and I don’t see you getting mad at her about.”

“Because I know what a rotten bastard you really are.”

“Oh I don’t think you want to open up that can of worms missy. The only reason you know I’m rotten is because you're rotten.”

“I think that’s arguable.” She said loftily.

“Spill it, why are you here Rose?” He said with exasperation.

“I don’t know what the hell your up to, maybe you’re trying to long con your way with my sister again, but I think it’s unfair to use the kids to do.”

He blinked with disbelief. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. How would you like it if I accused you of using your kid for alimony?”

“How dare you, I love my boy!” She said.

“Well then don’t throw stones in glass houses!” He hollered back, before lowering his tone. “Look, if this about what we were talkin’ about the other day about your kid spending time here: do what you want. But don’t bring mine into the damage you have with me."

As he marched off back into the house Rose glared after him before going to her car. He huffed in frustration, and was about to go back in the house when there was a crash followed by a cry.

He stormed inside in alarm to discover Marty in a sea of broken glass and matchbooks, no doubt the remains of Del’s jar of matchbooks. Christ on the crapper Del wasn’t gonna be happy about that.

Nope, no, worry about that later…

“I’m sorry!” Marty said, face crumpling like she was about to cry.

“Hey, hey it’s fine kiddo I’m gonna need you to move alright? Just don’t move and Daddy’ll get you okay?”

She still looked miserable but nodded and he walked carefully walked over, kicking debrie aside before scooping her up. “We’re gonna go to the couch okay? And you’re gonna stay there until I clean everything up.”

“I’m sorry…” She said again.

“You’re not being punished, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He said as he checked the soles of her socked feet before turning on the tv, switching to cartoons before he swept up the mess, taking the time to get a bowl to collect the matchbooks.

“There…” He said, coming back to the living room where Marty somberly sat. “It’s all cleaned up but your gonna need to put on your shoes when you get up and walk around just in case.”

She nodded, pouting as if she was about to burst into tears.

“It’s alright, just a big jar, no harm done.” He said. "I'm sure Del isn't gonna be to happy about it, but I know they have some monster pickle jars at the diner."

“It’s just…I don’t wanna make you…mad and not want me around anymore.”

“Hey…hey I’m gonna always want you around, no matter what.”

“Uncle Fred didn’t.” She said, referring to her ex-stepdad. “I tried calling him and he got mad and mom said he wasn’t part of our lives anymore.”

“First of all that guy was an idiot, a god damn idiot. You’re one of the best things that happened to me since your uncle Del. Second of all: I’m your Dad, your Ma can’t just divorce me away, especially since we never got married. I’m a part of you, you know? And I’m gonna fight like hell to be a part of your life.” Something occurred to him when he said that, and added: “Hold on, I oughta show you something.”

He went to get the shoebox he’d dumped the envelope full of photos in the other day and sat down next to her. “There, see? Right on the top.” He said, handing her the photo of his own mother.

Marty studied it before asking: “Did mom give you this picture?”

“That’s my mom.” He said. “Your grandma, on my side. Remember what we were talking about?"

She stared at it with astonishment. "You sure that isn't me and I just forgot it being taken?"

"I unfortunately don't have any photos of you kiddo."

"Why not?"

Rather then answer that photo directly he said: "Tell you what, I'll ask your Ma to give me some and I'll make an album so I can put you and me and the rest of my family in it."

“Oh…do you think I’ll ever get to meet my other grandma?”

“Maybe someday, we’ll see.” He said. 

“How did you look when you were my age?”

“I think I might have this or that…” He said, digging through the photos, suddenly pulling something out with a smirk. “Well son of a gun, here’s one of me in highschool, during a track meet.”

“You did track?”

“You bet, I was pretty good at it too…” He said, continuing to riffle through the photos.

“Is that Aunt Rose?” She asked, a particular color photo catching her eye, a snatch of the platinum Rose used to color her hair with.

“What?” He said with a scoff, pulling it out. It was a photo of him and Rose in the middle of laughing about something he'd forgotten, during what now felt like an entire lifetime ago. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look at you like that before.” She said. “Or you at her.”

“We used to be friends.” Neal said heavily. “Just…amazingly good friends.”

“But you fight all the time. Just today-“

“You heard that huh? Damn…” He rubbed his face in his hands. “Sorry it’s just…some things happened, and we don’t get along so well now.”

“You get along with Mom alright.” She pointed out.

“…That’s different. With her things were just a little complicated, with your aunt things broke into a million pieces. Lotta pain we’re still dealing with.”

“But you said you were just friends, friends can’t break up, right?”

He huffed uncomfortably at that. “Hate to break it to you kiddo, but friends can break up just like couples. And sometimes it can hurt just as bad, because your loosing someone whose been a part of your life for years.”

Marty held the photo, looking at it longingly in a way that broke his heart a little. “I just wish everyone could get along.”

“Tell you what, I’ll try to be nicer to your Aunt alright? No more fights, no more bickering.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She said solemnly.

\---

Del was putting away books when he ran into Rose at the library, who was alone for once and looked glum

“Rose, hey, you alright?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m fine…I'm sorta at a loss, I don't have anyone to go with to the Halloween party Susan is holding and I was wondering if you wanted to go to with me.” She thought to add: “As a date I mean.”

“Your first choices turn you down? Must be a bunch of morons.” He quipped nervously as he put another book back.

“Actually your my first choice.” She said. “Your such a sweet guy, I don’t know your friends with that dipshit.”

“Neal?” He asked. “I don’t know, he has his feral side but he’s not that bad…though he gets a little ugly when it comes to you, and to be honest so do you.” He said as he pushed his book cart to the next aisle of shelves.

“I guess, but I suppose that sort of thing happens when two people have a history.”

He looked at her with surprise. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh, Neal never told you?” She said innocently. “Not a big thing, but it did happen. Before all the stuff with Susan I mean.”

“Jeeze, that’s right.” He said, and in the heat of the moment of feeling almost decieved he found himself saying: “You know what? I can go with you to the party.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why you should have to go alone. But like…a casual date, not a date date.”

She smiled shyly. "Oh, that's fine."

\---

When Neal dropped Marty off at her house, Susan thankfully was there alone. She was still in her work uniform, expression a little heavier then usual, even equating for the fact she’d just finished a shift.

“Alright, goodbye kiddo.” He said.

“Bye Daddy.” She said, giving him hug. His face lit up in a smile, and he looked at Susan who shot him a tight one.

“Okay hun, why don’t you run along I need to have a word with…your Dad I guess.”

“Is he in trouble? I heard him arguing with Aunt Rose earlier and-“

“No, he’s not in trouble, I just want to talk to him.”

When she went Susan winced. “I guess you must’ve heard already.”

“What, that Rose is a…” He sighed. “Dammit, I promised Marty I’d be nicer. Rose just dropped by because she wanted to vent her frustrations about that situation that happened the other day…with her son, you know?”

Susan sighed with dismay. “Right, I suppose that’s a thing too…did she mention how she asked out Del to the Halloween party I’m having here?”

He looked at her with growing rage. “I take it he said yes.” He said tightly. “Bastard, those god damn bastards...”

“I thought you were taking it a little too well.” She said dryly. “Look, I told you to deal with this. I warned you…”

“I tried to deal with it, I specifically told him I had a problem with him going out with her.”

"Did you say why though?" Neal made a noise of resentment and she added: "I'm not saying he's blameless I'm just saying you probably could've explained the situation better, mentioned... 'you know what'."

"That barely happened...and it's hard to explain."

“You have my sympathy but I am begging you: Please don’t ruin my party with your dramatics.”

“She’s the one who asked him out to it!” He protested.

“I know, and believe me I’m upset about that too, but for once in your life can you please be the bigger person?”

“…Fine, for Marty. We’ve got our costumes all lined up and all and I’m excited about that…not gonna let the bastards ruin that for me.” He sighed in frustration. “…I’ve gotta go to work.”

\---

He got home around nine, usually too late for his taste but tonight he wasn’t looking forward to coming home, and was greeted with something he’d forgotten.

“Why are my matchbooks in a bowl?” He asked from the couch when Neal walked it. He looked with dismay at the popcorn bowl full of colorful motel and restaurant matches and glass fragments.

“Son of a bitch I forgot about that...Marty sorta broke your jar."

“Oh my god, is she okay?” Del asked in alarm.

“Yeah, she’s fine.” He smiled tiredly and added proudly: “She called me Dad finally.”

“Seriously? That’s great.” He cleared his throat, sounding nervous. “Listen, I’ve got something to tell you-“

“Is it about you’re little date with Rose to the Halloween party?” He snapped, almost like a ravenous dog.

“Yeah, how do you know already?”

“Susan told me when I dropped off Marty at the house. "I suppose Rose was just so god damn excited about it she just had to tell here as soon as possible.”

“okay, I know we had an agreement, but it isn’t technically a real date-“

“Oh, not technically? I think you know very well I wouldn’t be crazy about you being Rose’s arm candy for the evening.”

“Your one too talk about deception.”

“Fucking god dammit, is this about Susan again…” He said with exasperation.

“No, actually it’s about Rose."

He looked at him with surprise. "...She mentioned that?"

"Yeah, because apparently you’re a regular Don Juan, someone who has a lota nerve calling people whores.”

"I never called Rose a whore!" He protested.

"Well you might as well have, the way you talk."

He groaned, rubbing his temple. “Look, I’ve been meaning to tell you about her and me, it’s just…it hard to explain.”

“You know, I don’t need to hear it. I just need some space.”

“I think space is an excellent god damn idea.” Neal shot back, storming away.


	7. Chapter 7

The following days between then and Halloween, which fell on a Wednesday that year, were tricky. On Sunday Neal left the house early, ran a string of errands trying to distract himself about how usually Del and him would take care of some sort of business on that day.

He trudged down the street hands crammed in the pockets of his sheep skin coat, scarf around his neck. The last of the red and yellow leaves whispered over his head and rattled over the sidewalk, chilly winds blowing them away. He got to a street corner outside a little store were a raggedy old bum was panhandling outside a store, doing an odd little jig to the music that played to attract costomers.

Neal smiled reminiscently remembering a time back in February. Del hadn’t gotten his job at the library yet, they shared a garbage repurposed hotel room that rented by the week, and was feeling particularly down when Neal decided to cheer him up by treating him with lunch.

“That’s damn nice of you, but I know you can’t afford it. I feel bad enough about you picking up the rent.”

“Bah, where the fuck would I be without you? What fucking mastermind would’ve convinced the landlord to extend the rent for a couple days?”

“I guess.”

“Not to mention I would’ve near frozen in my sleep a couple weeks ago in that cold snap.” Neal said lowly and Del cleared his throat.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” He said uncomfortably.

In thought Neal took one last drag of his cigarette, hungry eyes fixed on a prime piece of sidewalk real estate and a stray coffee can, lots of eyes and ears walking past before snubbing it out with his toe. “What ever you say, I’m getting us some fucking grub.”

He marched over whistling the start of a song Del was all too familiar with from all the times he sang it.

“Oh no…” He said with dismay.

“I knew a man Bojangles and he danced for you…in worn out shoes!” He sang out, dancing to his own off key words. Del covered his mouth to hide his amusement before stepping in.

“-I met him in a cell in New Orleans I was…down and out!” He chimed in. Neal, surprised by this was temporarily stunned silent, before grinning and continuing in unison.

They ended up make enough money for a decent meal, but they opted to get tacos at a Mexican grocer that had some tables inside, the rest of the money going toward rent.

In present day, the reminiscent smile Neal wore faded, and he took out a couple of dollars for the old man before going on his way.

It was around seven when he finally got home, walking past Del on the coach watching football.

“…Where have you been?” Del demanded.

“What does it matter to you?” Snapped Neal, hungry and tired.

Look just because-“ He faltered, before continuing: “What if Susan called?”

There was frozen burritos in the freezer so he preheated the toaster oven and stuck it in. ““I don’t see her doing that, especially since I just saw Marty yesterday...Wait, You want me to heat you up one of these fuckers?”

“If you mean a burrito, I already ate. And you never know. And you’ve been making great strides on the trust front, wouldn’t want to blow it.”

“Fine, I’ll leave a fucking note next time.” Neal relented as he looked around the house to start picking things up, but given it was Sunday there wasn’t much to do aside from the disarray around Del in the living room.

He must’ve been glaring because Del shook his head. “Don’t give me that look. I’m taking it easy, leave me and my mess alone.”

“Christ, taking easy? What have you been doing all day?”

“Well for one, it’s my day off-“

“-Of two days.”

“You know what I mean smart guy, it’s my first day after five days straight of working.” Del said. “For another: I made dinner and did the dishes.”

“Ooo, the dishes, hope you didn’t strain yourself.” Neal snarked.

“Well I’m not going to sit here and take this, I’m gonna listen to the game in my room.” Del said, collecting a number of the things around him that had been spread out for his convenience.

The timer went off and grabbing the handle without thinking and burning his hand. “SON OF A BITCH!”

“You should be careful, that handle heats right up.” Del said casually before disappearing behind his door, and Neal glared.

“This thing has to be some god damn safety hazard.” Neal griped to himself, putting on an oven mitt to retrieve his burrito. He started to go to the living room but for some reason seeing the empty couch made him stop.

_He didn’t care, he was mad at the bastard anyway, _Neal told himself with a pout, sitting down at the kitchen table to eat

\---

Monday he was able to leave the house early to go to work, there were donuts and coffee in the office at the shop so he had breakfast covered...a grilled cheese sandwich at the diner with a side of Susan telling him 'he looked like shit' for lunch, and leftovers for dinner before his dishwashing shift.

But after a day he wasn't able to sustain it, and skulked into the kitchen come morning, enticed by the smell of the egg whites and jalapeño pepper omlete Del was making, turkey sausage already made and on the side.

"I'm making myself breakfast." Del proundly announced instead of saying good morning, which Neal was sure was some sort of dig but he chose not play along.

"Great." Neal said as he started a pot of coffee.

"As in _my_ breakfast I mean." Del continued.

"Well that's fine, you can just clean up _your_self_. _Besides, the boss puts out donuts."

Del growled in frustration. "Oh come on, you can just have-...you know what, fine, I'll make you a god damn omlete. But we're out of sausage."

They were eating in sullen silence when Del finally said: "You were a damn manipulative bastard with that donut remark."

"That part was just an off hand remark." Neal said. "What's wrong with a donut for breakfast every once in awhile?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, besides...it was probably what you did for breakfast yesterday. Not that I care-" He said as Neal started to open him mouth. "It's just a demanding job and It'd be bad if you lost it from doing something dumb because you were running on nothing but a two day old morning donut and some bean juice. Heaven knows you'd have a better chance herding cats then getting a new one."

"Now what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Neal demanded.

"I'm just saying you can't always just bullshit you way through everything." Del said. 

Neal started to speak, but closed his mouth getting and clearing their now empty as silent fury radiated off him.

Del sighed in regret. "Neal...I didn't really mean that."

"But you meant it enough." Neal said, starting on the dishes.

\---

They ended up not talking much more until Halloween night. Neal admittedly assumed things would’ve worked out by then…he wasn’t sure how, maybe Del would’ve called things off with Rose or Neal would’ve thought up the right thing to say…if only he could think beyond the wall of anger and misery.

But now they were at the party in Susan’s living room. Neal was trying not to steal too many looks over at Rose who was giddily hanging off Del, dressed as a what he assumed was 'seven year itch' Marylin Monroe. Del himself was in a vampire get up: cape, dark suit with red vest, white makeup and fangs. If Neal hadn't been mad at him he might call him striking.

“I know it’s asking a lot,” Susan said as she approached, dressed in a witch costume and brandishing a tray of pigs in a blanket, he assumed on her way to the snack table. “But could you quit with the furtive glances? I know why you’re doing it but no one else does, including Rose.”

“Yeah, she’s probably getting off on it.” He said, looking away.

“What the hell are you supposed to be, some kind of dentist?” She said with amusement, tugging on the sleeve of what could best be described as a white smock. Aside from the smock he wore a good bit of temporary brown hair dye in his hair, completing 'the look'. As she did he stole a glance at Del who sure enough was doing the same, and looked away quickly when he was caught, and to make up for it brandished with his cape, speaking in a corny 'Dracula' voice.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m Dr. Frankenstein. Speaking of which, where’s my monster?” He called out.

Marty, who was in the other room with the other kids, quickly put on her Frankenstien mask and stomped stiffly into the room. She was pulling off the look aside from the giggling.

“It’s alive!” He said in crazed delight. Marty continued giggled as she took off the mask.

“Can you come with me for trick or treat? Since our costumes match?” She asked eagerly.

“That’d be great, you could take the other kids too…if you don’t mind.” Susan said.

“I sorta need some air anyway.” He said.

They circled around the block before coming back to the house. The kids who had to go to bed went home, and with Marty gone to bed herself Neal was left to lean against a wall. He didn't really know any of Susan's friends, the crowds that she ran with apparently having drasticly changed since he was around. It made him feel like nothin' but a dirty outsider and was just contemplating leaving when Rose leaned next to him.

“Some party huh?” She said chipperly.

“I promised Susan I’d wouldn’t cause a scene.” He said. “Especially in regard to you, but I don’t understand why I have to be the bigger man.”

“What are you talking about?”

Susan had a camera and suddenly took a picture of them. They looked at her with wounded surprise and she said: "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. I mean, did you even look at yourselves?"

"What's she talkin' about?" Neal said. "If I wanna be a fuckin' party pooper Ima be a god damn party pooper."

Rose glanced at his head and laughed. "...She's talking about our hair. It looks...you know, like it used to."

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me..." he said as laughed to, the kind of laughter you make when you're at the end of your rope.

As they sombered up Rose winced, struggling with something. "I just like him alright? It's not some weird thing to get under your skin. could you get that through your self centered head? I just like him."

“Well maybe I do too.” He snapped, but then quickly added: “A-as a friend I mean. I gotta bolt, I have no idea where Susan is so uh…tell her I had to go alright?”

She watched him with dismay as he left. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, really?” She said in realization.

“Hey there you are.” Del said, carrying drinks, trying his best to fake joviality, it was party after all. “Wait, where did Neal go?” He said, looking temporarily lost. Christ, he'd been shooting Neal weird little looks all evening, but she'd chalked it up to them fighting.

“He said he had to bolt.” She smiled reluctantly. “Listen, this has been great and I know we were talking about getting sushi after but I ain't feeling it.” She said.

"You're not feeling it?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess not. Honestly I think you should make sure Neal is okay."

Del scoffed. "He's a big boy, bastard can take care of himself."

"He's a son of a bitch but I know him well enough to know when he's in a bad place." She said. He nodded, handing her the drinks he was carrying.

"You're probably right...but this was fun." He managed before leaving.

"It _was _fun." She said grimly, downing one of drinks, about to start on the other but Susan caught her.

"No, you've had enough." She said firmly, taking it away. "Did I just see Del leave?"

"Neal left and Del went after him." She said with exasperation, and lowering her voice asked: "Did you uh...know they had a thing going on?"

Susan shrugged helplessly. "It wasn't my place to say. You know how it is..."

Rose cried out in frustration, walking off.

\---

Neal didn’t want to go home and ended up in a bar with a jukebox, to which he eventually migrated to with his highball glass of wiskey, moving about like a sluggish scarecrow to ‘Dancing in the Dark’ by Bruce Springsteen.

‘_Can’t start a fire, can’t start a fire without a spark…’ _He sang along as turned, stopping when he saw the man with the thunderbird he'd met almost two weeks ago, the editor fucker smirking at him with his arms crossed.

“Sorry, didn’t want to uh…interrupt you.” He said with amusement.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Quipped Neal, picking up his drink and taking a slug of it. “You following me mister Brighton Auto?”

“No actually you’re in my part of town. That video store you were at is just a few blocks away.”

“Damn, that’s right.” He said. “…I guess I wanted to get away and this area was the first one I could think of.”

“Get away?”

“Just for a little while.” Neal said, finishing off the rest of his whiskey before adding with a smirk: “Also I think I’m sorta single now if you wanna buy me a drink.”

"Sorta single, sorta seeing someone, are you ever certain about you're status?" He asked with amusement.

Neal gave him a long dumbfounded look before saying: "What kind of moronic fucking question is that?"

"Don't know what I was thinking. Sure, why not..."

\---

"So, did you give any thought about applying for a job at the classic car place? I meant what I said about that." Mr. Brighton said. "I can see your passionate about your work, and that goes a long way."

"Aw, haven't gotten around to that...I've been preoccupied with other shit if you know what I mean." Neal dismissed. "God damn lovable pain in the ass..."

"Right, your friend." Mr.Brighton said dryly. No matter what he tried to bring up it always came back to him.

"Yeah...god damn handsome bastard. I suppose I should’ve seen it coming.” Neal said, the two of them sitting at the bar. “She’s pretty…and I’ll admit, a god damn sweetheart to anyone who isn’t me.”

“Why not you?” The man asked.

“We used to be friends, real good friends. But then one time we did this grift and daddy-o has a boner for crime," He said as jacked his thumb toward himself. "Fooled around, and it fucked up the whole dynamic."

“Just like that?”

“Well I might've started dating her sister too. Now I don't know if that was the final nail in the coffin or if that’s just how we would’ve just interacted if we had to be around one another on a regular basis, but I’m sure it didn’t help.”

“Is her sister uh…”

“My baby mama? Yeah.” He stared into the last of his third drink, swirling the contents around. “Love that god damn kid…christ what the fuck am I gonna do now? I mean, I’m I gonna move out? Is he gonna move out?”

“I don’t know, I’d wait until I sobered up before talking like that.”

“All I know is I don’t want to go home.”

“Clearly.” A voice said behind him. Neal looked up with his half drunken eyes, squinting at Del who smiled grimly. “Hey Neal.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Neal inquired.

"You left me a message ya dingus." Del said. "I think you did it because you were pissed and wanted to vent your frustrations. Couldn't make any of them out, but I did manage to catch the name of the bar." He frowned, looking at Mr. Brighton. "Aren't you the fella with the firebird?"

"Thunderbird. Sam brighton, and thank god you showed up, this S.O.B. won't shut up about you." He said with amusement, getting off the stool to leave, but before he did he added: "Get him to turn in his resumé to our shop alright? He's dragin' his feet on it."

"Resumé?" Del asked, and Neal waved it off. 

"...Magazine hot shot thinks I have a shot at that fancy car place. But it's just bullshit, I'm just a bullshitter like you said-" He said, openly weaping in the middle of the busy bar.

"Hey, no...I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" Del said. "Please stop crying."

"But it's true isn't it? I'm just a god damn good for nothing deadbeat." He said, voice a strange pitch through his blubbering.

"I mean, maybe...but I didn't mean to say it was a bad thing. For one thing you're just so damn good at it, for another...you put the work in to make people believe you, turn that shit into gold...and that's all that matters in the end."

Neal didn't answer that, gripping the edge of the bar, pushing and pulling himself on it as he contemplated something, finally asking: “Wait...what were you doing at the house, aren't you supposed to be with-?”

“Rose called it off…which was good because I was too nice to call it off myself.” He shrugged helplessly. “So I went home, because I’d rather be there with you, even if we aren't talking…but you weren’t there.”

“Didn’t like the idea of not being there without you.” Neal admitted.

Del smiled sadly at that, offered his hand. "Then lets go home, alright?"

Neal sighed, taking it and the two walked out of the bar. It felt like walking away from something, like some great battle they weren't sure they’d won or lost but were too damn tired of fighting it.

Or maybe they were just tired. Neal certainly was.

As they stepped out into the cold night and walked across the parking lot Del dipping a hand in Neal pocket for something, easing him into a passengers seat and putting a blanket over him.

He dozed off against the window, before waking with a start and blurting out: “The Camino!”

“Hey, relax, we’re it.” Del said as he drove. The city at night passed by his window, orange strings of light whirling past above lighted storefronts that were starting to close for the day.

“Oh…” He said, sounding stupid in his sleepy half drunken daze.

“I didn’t want you to worry with it at the bar.” He said earnestly.

“You didn’t need to do that.” He mumbled with dismay.

“Come on…you can drive me to the bar in the morning. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have worried.”

“Would’ve, but that’s not the point. Been garbage, don't deserve it...” Neal grumbled.

"It's alright, hey, come here." He said, opening his arm in a welcoming manner, and Neal scotched across the seat, leaning against him, and he put an arm around his shoulder.

They got home, went inside, which all felt strangely foreign.

“So fucking tired.”

“Then go to bed weirdo.” Del said.

Neal hummed, nodding as he walked off in the direction of their rooms, and Del had not doubt where Neal was going. Sure enough, he found him curled up in his bed, looking asleep and you he managed to open his eyes and give him a smug look.

“You know I could just sleep in your room.” Del joked as he sat down at the end of the bed to take off his shoes, and Neal made a little noise of protest.

“Of course I’m just joking, settle down.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know music doesn't translate super well in writing, but I felt like it was important for this (I mean I think pulled it off okay by keeping it brief and incorporating it with action, but I don't have an outside perspective)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... second to last chapter! (Was originally just going to be only one more, but I decided it'd be better if split it up, will post the other in a few days)

Del was still in bed with him when Neal woke with a start the next morning, feeling cozy and sheltered from the cold rain that raged outside now, a precursor to the months of snow to come. He always saw as an icy prison, but one that wasn’t so bad when paired with someone to bear it with.

“Everything alright?” Dell muttered.

“Yeah, just…just a little disoriented.” He said, sitting up and rubbing his face. “I acted like a god damn fool last night. I mean…I ran off to a bar for Christ's sake.”

“Scandalous.” Del comment with mock shock as he sat up too.

“I mean it, I don’t like drinking alone in public places, I’m akin to do embarrassing things like dance in front of the chief editor of Brighton Auto.”

“I’m sure he found it charming.” Del said.

"Of course that wasn't the only way I made a fool of myself last night." Neal said cautiously.

Del laughed a bit at that. "...Well I think that was a bit of a duel effort. But speaking of that Brighton fellow, I seem to recall him mentioning something about a resume, what was that about? He offer you a job?"

"He suggested I apply for a position at the classic car shop next to the publication building. But I don't know, I'm sorta underqualified-"

"Hey, if he suggested it you should do it it's worth a try though maybe...brush up your resume? You know, make it look more professional."

"I suppose I could stand to give it a look over," He said with a yawn as he got up to use the restroom.

\---

Since Del wasn't going to be home until later because of some librarian thing Neal went to the diner before his dishwashing shift with his resume, sitting with a cup of coffee, a legal pad at hand to jot down changes, a copy of the Auto magazine at hand for inspiration.

The door jingled open, that unmistakable high voice saying how she ‘came to pick up their order’ following it. He made a face of disgust and slid down in his seat but the sharp click of heals still went in his direction none the less.

“Neal?” Rose asked. “Aw, were you trying to hide?”

He mockingly let out a simpering laughter. “You want something or could you just not pass up the opportunity to be a pain in the ass?”

“I guess I just wanted to say hi, is that crime?” She said innocently as she sat down across from him. She was dressed in her work clothes, no doubt fresh from the steno pool, a job she held while Shaun was in school. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Making adjustments to my resume, I was thinking of applying to this fancy classic car shop uptown."

"Is it the one by the place that puts out this?" She asked, picking up the magazine. 

"Yeah accually. How did you-"

"I temped there once. But the shop next to it... you're kidding right? That seems a bit ritzier then your current establishment."

“Since when did that stop losers like us from trying?” he said with a smirk.

“I suppose you’re right…I mean look at me, I go after fellas out of my league all the time.”

“Now that’s nonsense, you’re a pain in the ass but you’re a league of your own.”

She rolled her eyes. “Cute of you to say.”

“I mean it…just because it didn’t work out how you wanted it to with Del-“ He found himself saying before faultering off.

“It was going fine, at least I thought it was.” She said. “…Why the hell didn’t you tell me you liked him?”

He swallowed uneasily. “Was that…was that why you broke it off?”

“Of course, I’m a lot of things but I ain’t no man thief. Haven’t I always said that?”

“I remember…I guess I didn’t know how the rules would apply with two men in the picture. Maybe I was worried you’d do something bad out of spite. Especially with that government job he has-“

“Because you don’t give me enough credit! Don’t get me wrong, you’re a rat bastard but Del…he’s nice, I could never do anything that would hurt him.”

“Maybe you don’t give me enough credit either.” Neal pointed out. “Been trying real damn hard but it feels like you’re always shitting on me.

“…Maybe.” She admitted curtly.

“And yeah, I know I’m not particularly innocent in that regard either.” Neal said. “I just…and this might be me…I’ve been thinking about it and I think maybe I’ve been focusing on a person and a time that doesn’t exist anymore.”

She smiled painfully. “I don’t think it’s just you. Worst part it wasn’t all bad, it’s just…I don’t know, tangled.”

“So…how do we go from there?” he asked. “Can we go from there?”

“You tell me,” She said, nonchalantly picking up the auto mags he had there for inspiration. “Here’s the real question: why the hell are you apply for an mechanic job and not one working for these guys?”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I know you wanted to get into this line of work at one point. Why not now?"

"Because I blew any chance of that...I left that life behind." He said glumly.

"Oh boo-hoo, cry me a river." She said. "Look, like I just said, I've been there, it's just a bunch of car nerds so you'd fit right in. Plus you're certainly qualified."

“Sorta…”

What do you mean sorta?" She said suspiciously

He sighed with exasperation. "I mean no one cares about that, I completed my credits with community college which are like... joke schools."

"For Christ's sake, you're so weird. Like a pure bred and mutt mix....you know how it is, sometimes you’ve gotta be suck it up. Give it a shot.”

He sighed, glancing over his resume. “This feels ridiculous, like another bizarre con job.”

She shrugged. “We do whatever we need to to survive.”

\---

Del was cooking when he got home, one of his vegetable chicken stir fry's from what he could gather.

“You’re still here.” Neal said.

“Yeah where else would I be?” Del said pleasantly, though there was a tension in his voice.

“…I’ve been a bit of an asshole this last week, I owe you an apology.” He said, wincing and adding with a nervous laugh: “I mean, I’m sorry? Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“I get it.” Del said wistfully. “I get why you were mad, I turned around and did something you specifically told be bothered you, but I guess I was hurt you didn’t tell me about you and her, it just gave me this idea there was a side of you I didn’t know and I felt…deceived. I know that sounds ridiculous but-“

“No it isn’t ridiculous. I guess it just isn’t easy to explain. We were best friends, we hooked up, and now we just have these nasty volatile interactions.”

“You used to be friends?" Del said with surprise.

Neal rolled his eyes as he shrugged. "Believe it or not, yeah."

"You think you could ever get back to that point?” Del said.

“I don’t know. I'm sure this whole situation with you me and her didn't help.” Neal said.

“Like I said, I really wanted to break it off. Almost immediately after it happened in fact! but...I wasn’t sure how. I didn’t want to be mean.”

“Apparently neither did she.” He said. When Del looked at him confusedly he continued: “She might’ve gotten the idea that we…you know-“

“Right.” Del said uncomfortably.

“I know you aren’t comfortable talking about it. We’ve been…” he huffed, the words difficult to get out, words he’d been repeating in his head multiple times a week for months. “…We’ve been in this strange state of limbo that isn’t one place or the next but I haven’t had the balls to say how I really feel it least I fuck everything up.” He said, taking his coat off and walking over.

“Neal-“

“But I don’t think I can not say it anymore.” He said.

“Don’t be ridiculous…you’ve said how you’ve really felt from the very start.”

“Not entirely.” Neal said. “Not how I’d like us to be a real actual couple, at least to the people I give a shit about. I wanna be able to do things with you like have thanksgiving with family and not have it be just Neal and his roommate, like…just two sad ass bachelors. I want to say…” He sighed shaking his head. “I wanna be able to say I love you without scaring you away.”

Del shrugged helplessly, repeating: “I know. I know all of that all too well, you’ve always been clear about even when you didn’t say nothin’. I mean,” he laughed, “Like I said, you’re a garbage at poker. You’ve never been subtle about things, I can see it all over your stupid face.” He said, tight smile as he put a hand on Neal's neck.

“Shut up.” Neal said, turning a shade red. “I’m brilliant at poker, you just know my tells.”

“Just keep telling yourself that bub.” Del said with amusement, pulling him in. “But I guess it’s easy to tell yourself things. Just like it’s easier to pretend I don’t know how you really feel. Which is ridiculous, because I know you. But it’s easier to pretend I don’t because all of that scares the living shit out of me. And I hate leading you on but…I’m still here because I want all of that too.” He smiled helplessly, adding: “…I do love you too, and I don’t want to just be some weird couple of bachelors who live together and occasionally end up in the same bed either.”

“…But?” Neal said with grim expectation.

“No buts.” Del insisted. “I agree: I don’t want to be in limbo anymore either.” He said. A smile spread across Neal’s face and they kissed before wrapping his arms soundly around him, face in his neck.

“Fucker, you scared me for a hot second…” Neal said.

“Didn’t mean to, really didn’t mean to.” He said, and they kissed again, interrupted by the sound of the smoke alarm.

“Shit…” Del said pulling away to turn off the burner as Neal suppressed a grin.

\---

The next day Neal went to the Brighton Auto building on his lunch break, decked out in his best suit, resume in hand. He got to editorial floor, holding his head up high like he wasn’t scared shitless.

“I’d like to submit a resume.” He said boldly to the receptionist. She looked him over and with a little huff said: “I’m sorry sir, we aren’t accepting resumes at this time.”

His expression soured at that, brow furrowing. “I’ll have you know chief editor Sam Brighton himself suggested I do this himself, so I won’t have you lookin’ at me with those judgy eyes.”

“Sir, am I going to have to get security-“

“Neal?” Sam himself had been on his way back to office, clearly surprised to find Neal there.

Neal looked back at him and suddenly felt a wave of shame. In an instant he saw how the man probably saw him: a cheap whore in a cheap suit. All the nice things he’d told him about being special, it was all talk wasn’t it?

But fuck it, he had said them hadn’t he?

“As I was saying to the lady behind the desk, you suggested I hand in my resume.” He said, refusing to back down.

Mr. Brighton looked between her and Neal and finally said: “I was about to go to my office, would you join me?”

When they got there he said: “Neal, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm this isn’t what I meant by ‘submit your resume.’”

“Yes I-“

“In fact the shop runs independently from the publication office.”

“I’m not a complete idiot…I’m interested in working here. As you can see in my resume I have a bachelors degree in journalism and marketing. And yes, I’m aware I had to cobble it together with community college credits towards the end because I couldn’t finish it at the university but-“

“Neal.” Mr. Brighton interrupted him. “I admire your enthusiasm, but I’m afraid I don’t think we can hire you…glancing over this it seems like you haven’t been in this line of work for at least a decade.”

“Yeah, but a good amount of that was spent working on cars.” He pointed out.

“And yet you didn’t take the time to get all the proper qualification for that.”

Neal tusked, crossing his arms and looking away. “Well kick a guy while he’s down why don’t you. Yeah, I’m the worst of both worlds, you have a point?”

“…I’m just saying it’s not just you anymore, and I’m just saying maybe it’s time you invested in something better.”

“That ain’t…” He thought better of that. “That isn’t any of your business.”

“No judgements, just a bit of friendly advice.” He insisted.

Neal suppressed what he had to say to that, though he couldn’t hold back the sneer that crept onto his lips. “Well thank you for your time, I suppose I should be happy you didn’t say all that in front of that uppity gal at the desk.”

“You seem like a decent guy. Employee, I’m not so sure, not to mention that abrasive way you carry yourself…but you seem alright.”

“Bully to me.” He said tiredly, standing up and shrugging on his overcoat, walking out. He’d meant to snatch back his resume in some grand dramatic gesture but the bastard had distracted him with those parting words but only remembered as he was riding the elevator down. Oh well, his to throw away now.

He went back to work, and stopped afterward at the store for some things, stopping at the flowers, looking at them with longing eyes before selecting a bouquet of orange lilies. He thought he remembered Del saying he liked lilies.

“For someone special?” The cashier asked.

“Oh, just my roommate. He bitches about how ‘no one buys him flowers’ so I’ll get him a bunch every now and again.” She looked at him in confusion. “It’s a joke, see?” He added, growing irritated. “Joke flowers.”

“You know we have cheaper flowers right? The carnations or the budget bouquets-“

“I don’t want a god damn budget bouquet, It might not be obvious but I’m a man with taste!” He snapped.

He felt a good number of eyes on him, so he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Just ring me up, alright?”

\---

“Aw Neal, you shouldn’t have.” Del said when he took, beaming as Neal took him in a side hug, kissing his temple before carrying the bag of groceries to the kitchen.

“Guess who can’t go to the Lucky’s on thirteenth and Morris because of them?” Neal said.

“Oh come on, you got kicked out?" Del said with dismay

“No I might’ve just yelled ‘I’ve got taste’ because the dumbass cashier suggested I get carnations instead and I’m…well I’m embarrassed by it.” He said as he put the milk away.

“I keep telling you, it’s that suit. It always makes you a little over confident.” Del filled up a vase with water, sticking the lilies in it. “These are beautiful by the way.”

“Thanks. But believe me, this suit ain’t makin’ me feel confident today.” Neal said.

“I take it the magazine thing didn’t go well?”

“Aw, it went how it went.” Neal said miserably with a shrug. “I don’t know if I wanna talk about it.”

“Hey, that’s okay,” Del said as he took him into a bear hug. “I was gonna make some soup, you want some soup?”

“Would love some.” Grumbled Neal into the hug.

As they sat with the soup at the table Del timidly said: “Well I uh…might’ve talked to Susan today about that thanksgiving.”

Neal looked up from his soup. “You did?”

“Yeah, hope you didn’t mind.”

“No uh…I don’t mind, Christ…course I don’t mind. What did she say?”

“She agreed but only if she can help cook. It’s a compromise, at first she wanted to do it at her house, but I figured it was important for you that we do it here.”

“Right, of course.” Neal said. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Del insisted, shooting him a prideful little smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this sooner then I thought...

Several days had passed when the two of them were getting ready to go to work when the phone rang, Del, closest to it, answered.

“Hello?” He said, brow furrowing. “I’m sorry did you say Brighton Auto? Hold on…” He turned to Neal who was just then walking into the room, in the middle of putting on his watch. “It’s for you.”

“What?” Neal said with scorn, taking the phone. “Hey is this some kind of jo-“ He listen for a moment. “Really? He wants to see me again? Yeah, I can do today…One o’clock is fine. Thank you.” He hung up the phone, scoffing. “Bastard wants to see me again.”

"Well that's great!...right? I assume it has to be good news." Del said, half enthused and half concerned.

"Oh should hope." Neal said. "All I can say is I'm glad my good suit is still clean."

He went back to the building with his head held high, back to that god damn bastard Sam Brighton’s office.

“Mr. Brighton, this is a surprise to say the least.” He said as he sat across from him.

“I was thinking about what you said…and I think I might’ve judged you a bit too harshly initially.”

“You do?” Neal said. “You seemed pretty sure about it, what changed your mind?”

“Well for one I decided to look into your…admittedly colorful background. You tend to leave a good impression on your employers. Granted that could be more due to your charming personality, but I wouldn’t take it as a bad sign. Also I find it interesting the only bad thing any of them have to say is that you’re a neat freak.”

“Bane of my dating life. Drives the roommate crazy.” Neal joked.

“Well it’s actually something that could come to your advantage here, attention to detail and self image is important.”

“Last time we talked you said I had a course personality.” Neal pointed out.

“…I seem to recall I was trying to compliment you then.” Mr. Brighton shot back, as he looked over his glassed as Neal, who shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well it sorta was.” He said defensively.

“I’ll cut to the chase Neal, the one thing I get from your employment history is your adaptable, you’re tough, and yes...you're a little crude but you still show professionalism in a way that isn’t necessarily well suited for blue collar jobs so with a little training I think we could get you on the right track. The real question is: why do you want to work here and not downstairs at the shop like I initially suggested?”

He laughed helplessly. “I uh…I don’t know Mr. Brighton, I’d say it’d be a god damn dream come true to work here. I can’t speak for the kid I was fifteen years ago in college on a track and field scholarship, but as far as the guy I am now I've developed an appreciation for a gorgeous piece of machinery over the years. God help me, I still can’t shake the disgust at gettin’ my hands dirty…so I think this line of work would suit me just fine. I don’t want just another mechanic job, I want one were I can talk about the machines look good while doing it.”

“Well, you make a good argument Neal, while you’ll have to go through a bit of processing, I’d like to unofficially welcome you on board. Now given your unexperienced status you’ll start small, entry level type work like proof reading, but I do believe you have the compacity to work your way up.”

“You’re serious?” Neal said with disbelief.

“You can start at the beginning of December…If you want the job.” He said offering his hand.

“I would like that, thank you very much sir.” He said, taking it and shaking it eagerly.

“It’s a pleasure, like I said I think you’re a decent guy and I’m glad I can hire you.”

\---

He heard her coming before he saw her, from the cat calls of his fellow employees, her high voice responding in put upon bashfulness he was all too familiar with. It might be the sentimental mood he was in but he didn’t find himself being annoyed by it.

They’d met while he was scrapping together the last remaining credits toward his degree, at the time a last ditch effort to retain the ideal career path but now something he didn’t like telling people about.

_‘Aw, ain’t you boys sweet!’ _He remembered her saying, clutching a text book and binder.

_‘That work on a lot of guys?’ _He’d asked with a little smirk when she passed the picnic table he was sitting at. He knew he was being a little shit already but he couldn’t resist adding in a high voice mocking hers: ‘_Ain’t you boy’s sweet!’ _

‘_Bite me.’ _She’d said, rolling her eyes.

‘_Don’t get me wrong, wish it was that easy for me’ _He’d said, and she burst out into laughter. He’d learn later that the only reason she didn’t storm off was because she’d misinterpreted that remark as a mutual appreciation of men.

He supposed that wasn’t completely wrong, but he hadn’t figured that out yet

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you my days here are numbered here.” He said when she got to the office, dressed in a open collar black wool jacket that hugged here curves, the beautiful faux fur collar framing her chest in a way that made him feel uncomfortable, 'freezing by proxy' if you will. But whatever, it was her business wasn't it?

“Susan might’ve mentioned it. I figured if I wanted to make you change the oil on my car this was my last chance.” She quipped.

“And here I thought you were here to congratulate me.”

“Please, I knew you'd get it.” She dismissed.

“Yeah, I suppose I should thank you for encouraging me to do that in the first place.”

“You don’t need to sound so bitter about it.” She said with amusement.

“I don’t know, it feels like I’m selling out almost.”

“I’ve met your parents…with you it’s not so much selling out as much as its getting off the fifteen year detour you took from being an insufferable upper middle class jerk.”

“Gee, thanks.” He said with an eye roll.

“Okay, let me put it this way: you’d be one hellva dumbass not to take the job.”

“You sound like Susan.” He said with a smirk. “Speaking of which...her me and Del were plannin’ a little Thanksgiving dinner at our house and I was hoping you an Shaun could come too. Rest assured it’s just gonna be Susan and Del cooking, I’ve been formally banned from the kitchen.”

She smiled at that. “Been there…though that’s mostly because I’m a bad cook and not a pain in the ass when it comes to mess.”

“So are you coming or not?”

“We might have other commitments, I still keep on good terms with Shaun’s grandparents so we’ll probably go to their place.” She said.

“Either way, It’s an open invitation.” He said.

"We'll I'll keep that in mind." She said handing him her keys. "It'll be an hour right?"

“That’s about right.” He agreed.

She nodded, starting to leave but he reluctantly said: “Son of a bitch, wait…you can’t go out like that.” He said before dashing into the office to grab his scarf.

“It’s freezing out there. I know the cleavage thing was a stylistic choice, and rest assured that's a beautiful coat…but you gotta take care of yourself. I mean, wear what you want but try to stay warm, alright?"

She smiled to herself as she wrapped it around her neck, tucking the ends in the coat. “You’re still a rat bastard Neal.” She added, though with little conviction, almost affection in fact.

He grinned at that, mockingly repeating as he batted his eyes: “You’re a rat bastard Neal!”

She laughed helplessly at that. “Stop it!”

“Just trying to make up for lost times…” He joked, though added in a serious tone: “There's uh...really a lot I want to make up for.”

She smiled grimly. “We’ll see alright?”

\---

Neal came home at the late hour he always did, though he’d been there a couple hours earlier for dinner between the shop and the diner. The house was dark and quiet, aside from a tale-tell clinking noise.

Del’s room was dark and Neal found himself stopping by it, staring into the dark.

“Neal?” Del said curiously from the next room, ‘his’ room to be exact, though over the last two weeks the concept of their own rooms was becoming more and more obsolete, especially since the house only had two bedrooms and the idea of having the kid over for the weekend was becoming more and more of a possibility.

Del was in his pajamas already, sitting on the end of the bed clipping his toenails. Neal gave the act a mild look of disgust but didn’t say anything about it. “Hey…” He said, unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it in the clothes hamper.

“Hey yourself.” Del said, handing him the toe clippers, which he set on the dresser for him.

“I forgot to mention, I saw Rose at the shop today.”

“Is that right?”

“I might’ve gone ahead and invited her to Thanksgiving.” Neal said as he sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Do you think that was a bad idea?”

“I think it only makes sense, since Susan’s going to be there.” Del said. “But in the end it’s you’re call.”

“She said she does have family.” Neal said. “She mentioned she already had plans with Shaun’s grandparents or something.”

“As in her ex inlaws?” Del asked. “I’m assuming his dad and his dad’s new family are going to be there.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not more awkward then coming here.” Neal insisted.

“I got to know a bit about Shaun Senior during the halloween party from her and I think that situation wins the awkward prize.”

“But what about Shaun?” Neal said. "Wouldn't he want to be with his Dad?"

“Don’t worry about that, like she’s said before: her kid here business. It was actually damn decent of you to offer.”

“Selfish motives... thanksgiving doesn't feel like thanksgiving if there isn’t a decent number of people there, and she’s one of the few people I can trust not to lose it over…you know, people like us.”

“Well it’s still nice.”

Neal smiled at that and they kissed, Neal eventually breaking away smiling tiredly. “Hm, you smell good.” He growled.

A chuckle erupted from Del. “...And you smell like garbage mister.”

Neal groaned. “I know, there was an incident at the diner I had to help with. Someone accidently threw out their keys and they were taken out with the trash. One of the many reasons I’ll be glad to eventually quit that job.”

He moved to kiss Del again who pushed him away. “Seriously, you reek. Take a god damn shower.”

Neal cackled. “Aw but I’m so comfortable here with you. Maybe-“

“No, shower first, then we can do that.” Del said teasingly.

Neal scoffed, getting up and pulling off his undershirt. “Fine, I’m going, I’m going…”

“How am I considered the slob between the two of us?” Del called after him.

“I’m not a slob, I’m just tired and have a crappy job…” He shot back.

\---

Thanksgiving rolled around, and Neal was feeling nervous so decided to go out for a run, which was were he was when Susan and Marty got the house.

“Where’s Daddy?” Marty asked with a frown.

“He got antsy went out for a run. But he loops around the neighborhood, you can probably intercept him soon if you go wait by the mailbox out there.” Del said.

When she went outside Del commented: “I still can’t believe he has the energy to do that.”

“He was doing it when I knew him, he’s like a border colie.” She said as she set a grocery bag on the table to exchange her coat for an apron she’d brought from home.

Del laughed at that. “That’s a good one…”

“And don’t you dare tell him I said." She insisted.

“I won’t, but it really is true.” He said.

Outside Marty stood out front as Neal was about to pass the house.

“Whoa, you go fast!” She said as he slowed to a stop, huffing.

“Thanks…kiddo…believe it or not I used to go faster.” He said with a smirk, glancing at the house, and he could see Susan and Del working together in the kitchen, laughing about something. Christ, the fuckers were probably exchanging stories about him, he thought with amusement. Del spotted him and waved, and Neal grinned back, raising an arm in greeting before turning back to Marty.

“I meant to be there when you got to the house, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay…do you think I could run with you?”

“I don’t think you’re exactly dressed for it, plus my legs are longer then your's…but I could stand a cool down lap, if you want to walk with me.”

She nodded with a smile. “Okay!”

As they walked he talked about the neighborhood and the families inside the houses all aglow.

“-And that’s old Mrs. Juniper’s house, she brought your uncle Del soup when he was sick once. From what I understand he reminds her of her dead husband or something…”

“Are you and Uncle Del married?” Marty asked.

“What? What makes you say that?”

“Well you live together and Mom say’s you’re a couple like her and her old husband were.”

Neal laughed nervously. “She told you that huh? Well uh…for on thing I don’t think me and him are at that place yet. I’ve only known him for a little while after all, you gotta know someone for awhile before you get to that stage. Second of all men don’t get married like that.”

“Why not?”

“Well a lot of people don’t agree with it. Which is why you should be careful about who you tell about it.”

“Oh I know that. Mom told me all about it when she had a couple of her friends who are lay…les…I can’t remember the word-“

“Lesbians?” He said with amusement.

"Exactly! They’re married.” She pointed out.

“Oh!” He smiled nervously. “See I thought you meant legally. But I guess it still counts if you just have the ceremony.”

“What do you mean legally?”

“It means the law legally recognizes you as family, like blood reletives are. Like you can visit them in the hospital and make decisions for them if they can't…stuff like that. Basically people who take care of you."

“Like you and me?”

“Ah…” He winced. That was not a conversation he thought he'd have to have today. "Yeah, most Dads and their kids, sure.”

"But what about you and me?" She repeated. God dammit, couldn't pull a fast one on her, too smart for her own good...

"That's a little more complicated, given how I came around later. We still need to get the paperwork straightened out on that, but me and your Ma have been talking about it, don't worry."

When they got back to the house Rose and Shaun had already gotten there.

“Well well, look who decided to show up.” He said and she rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if it was a disaster and I missed it.” She said as Shaun and Marty ran off to go play in the backyard. “Plus Shaun wanted to spend thanksgiving with ‘the uncles’.” She said with heavy contempt.

“Hey, we’re very likable.”

“Yeah yeah, well if you do anything to disappoint him I’ll gut you like fish.” She insisted.

“Whose getting gutted?” Del asked, half hearing the conversation through the oven fan.

“Me.” He answered reluctantly.

“Sound about right.” Susan said, and the two of them laughed.

“They been talkin’ about us ain’t they?” Rose commented lowly.

“What do you think?” He said. “This probably wasn’t a good idea.”

She tusked dismissively. “Could be worse. Lets see if there’s anything on the ol’ boob tube besides football.”

“Hey, football is staple of the holiday!” He argued as they sat down on the couch.

“You know how much I hate it, it’s so stupid.”

“Don’t you always say it’s a dumb career?” Del called out.

“Yeah, when you do it yourself, it’s fun to watch the morons do it though.”

They messed around with the tv for awhile, most half talking half bickering until Shaun and Marty came back in and then they watched a couple of movies before dinner was served.

After everyone was gone Neal stared out the window that looked out into the backyard as snow fell from the darkening sky. He glanced back when he heard steps, Del holding two half glasses of cabernet.

“Last of the wine Rose brought.” He said as he handed him one of them, arm going around his waist.

“She may be the worst, but at the very least she has good taste in wine.” Neal griped.

“Oh, come on, you don’t really think that.” Del insisted. “You two hardly fought today, and I don’t think it was just because you were trying to behave.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Neal begrudgingly agreed before holding up his glass with a little smile. “To our first incident free thanksgiving.”

“Here here.” Del said as they clinked their glasses together, taking a good moment to drink.

“You doing alright?” Del asked when Neal sighed and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Shh! don’t ruin the moment…” Neal grumbled.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s alright…” Muttered Neal turning his face to his. They exchanged a soft simple kiss before Neal put his head back onto his shoulder, and they watched the snow until there was nothing to see but fleeting glimpses of white in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
